Isla Vacacional para Hunters
by Eatbook' Hoshi-Sora
Summary: Encontrándose por culpa de un sorteo sospechoso en una isla paradisíaca, Kurapika verá su destino decidido. ¿Odiarle o amarle? Ya está fuera de sus posibilidades. Mientras, Killua y Gon se percatarán de sus sentimientos. Centrado en Kurapika y en la verdad detrás de la masacre. / Omegaverse, Chrollo x Kurapika, Gon x Killua, Feitan x Kalluto, Hisoka x todos(?) / HIATUS
1. ¡Lotería Hunter x¿¡Una isla Vacacional?

Hey, aquí estoy de nuevo. Sí, sí, lo sé, tengo otros fanfics que actualizar y no debería estar haciendo nuevos.

¡Pero necesitaba esto! ¡El mundo lo necesita! ¡TODOS LO NECESITAMOS!

...

Ok, yo lo necesitaba.

 **Capítulo revisado y actualizado el 3-12-2017.**

* * *

 **Derechos: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece.** Los acontecimientos de este fic y algunas menciones casi-flashback de momentos del anime/manga con detalles distintos, sí me pertenecen(?). La imagen de portada no me pertenece.

Este fanfic es Omegaverse, contiene yaoi, algunos momentos shota, algunos momentos de sobredosis de azúcar (lo siento, no puedo evitar hacer que Chrollo sea dulce con Kurapika(?), algunos momentos de drama (cómo no(?), futuros lemon, etc. Cambiado de Rat después de haber editado (pues habiendo escrito cerca de 90 páginas ya ha habido un par de escenas M).

Las parejas y el fanservice en sí abundan en este fanfic, predominan Chrollo x Kurapika y Gon x Killua /podrían alternar posiciones porque la idea de Killua intentando ponerse por encima de Gon es muy tentadora, y Kurapika DEBE atacar a Chrollo en algún momento.(?)/. Debo añadir que habrá un desarrollo lento de Feitan x Kalluto, además se dan pistas (muy directas pues el propio Killua lo dice en voz alta y Hisoka lo piensa) de que a Leorio le gusta Kurapika. El pobre Kurapika no se entera de nada. Hisoka estará por ahí molestando, pero él es Hisoka x Todos porque literal no perderá oportunidades. Planeo alguna leve escena Hisoka x Killua. Además Illumi será tan sobreprotector con Killua como siempre, podéis tomarlo como un amor enfermizo(?) o su obsesión de siempre. Posible Ging x Leorio, alguna escena Hisoka x Machi y algún fanservice entre Kurapika y Killua.

El Omegaverse no será el punto principal de esta historia. Tendrá su importancia, pero sus vidas no giran entorno a ello. Escribí mis propias reglas Omegaverse para esto y espero que os interese mi punto de vista. Es posible que algún término cambie en el futuro si encuentro algo mejor con que llamar a los "Volubles".

La explicación sobre ello la dan los propios personajes porque a Gon sólo le explicaron sobre Alfa, Beta y Omega (y además le explicaron LUEGO del examen Hunter, Hisoka se divirtió con ello) y le dijeron que no debía preocuparse de más porque él es Alfa y ya. (Mito-san no quiso complicarse la vida(?)

Además, detalles sobre celo, atracción entre alfas y omegas, y otros detalles parecidos los iré explicando en notas de capítulo como pequeños extras.

Por ahora tengo escritas cerca de 50.000 palabras, cada capítulo serán unas 7-10 páginas de word (excepto los que las escenas requieran más o menos). Este capítulo incluye un prólogo muy breve y el primer capítulo.

Los acontecimientos de este fanfic ocurren en un momento levemente alterno donde ocurrió casi todo lo del anime (alerta spoiler para los que no han visto más allá del arco de las hormigas), Netero sigue vivo, Gon encontró a su padre después de que Killua lo salvara con Alluka, pero aquí Gon y Killua siguen siendo buenos amigos y Alluka sigue en casa de los Zoldyck (pero sí saben de su existencia).

Será algo centrado en Kurapika, pero los demás tendrán su protagonismo también.

Quiero recordaros una vez más que ya que esto es Omegaverse, habrá mpreg. Aún así, será tratado con cuidado para no herir sensibilidades. Si estáis apunto de huir por miedo a cosas absurdas durante el mpreg, tal vez prefiráis saber que he buscado información sobre ello y que el parto no será "natural". También uno de los hijos será adoptado, seguramente os daréis cuenta de ello en la primera escena en la que aparezca el niño, es amor puro. (Aún falta para ello, perdón por el spoiler(?)

Ahora... ¡disfrutad!

* * *

 **Breve Prólogo – El sorteo sospechoso**

Sin el consentimiento de ninguno de ellos, el Presidente Netero llevó a cabo una lotería especial. Sorteó unas vacaciones con todo pagado para aquellos que tuvieran la suerte de ser escogidos. Supuestamente, fue totalmente al azar. Aún así… 

Ganadores del sorteo:

Gon Freecs

Killua Zoldyck

Kurapika Kurta

Leorio Paradinight

Hisoka Morow

Illumi Zoldyck

Ging Freecs

Los siete afortunados tenían demasiado en común como para creer que fue una casualidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - ¡Lotería Hunter! x ¿¡Una isla vacacional!?**

Los siete debían reunirse en el aeropuerto para ser llevados en un avión privado a la isla donde pasarían sus vacaciones. No sabían quiénes eran los otros ganadores, por lo que se presentarían en el lugar sin sospechar nada. El primero en llegar fue Leorio, vistiendo su traje de siempre, llevando su maletín de siempre, hoy teniendo un café recién comprado y un periódico bajo el brazo. Se sentó a esperar donde estaba la estúpida señal de "GANADORES DE LA LOTERÍA HUNTER AQUÍ" y se puso a disfrutar del café mientras leía el periódico. Casi se atragantó al ver la primera página, pues dicha Lotería Hunter estaba ahí. Se apresuró a buscar el artículo y estaba concentrado leyendo cuando Gon y Killua llegaron. Gon vestía su ropa verde de siempre, mientras que Killua esta vez había optado por una camiseta de manga larga y cuello alto color negra y shorts blancos, además llevaba esa mochila que había llevado cuando salió de su casa esa vez que fueron a buscarle a la montaña.

– ¡Ah! ¡Leorio!

La voz de Gon no evitó que Leorio dejara de leer el periódico.

– ¿Leorio? ¿Hooola?

– ¿Se habrá vuelto sordo por la edad? Es un viejo después de todo.

– ¡Que soy adolescente!

Killua sonrió burlón al haber conseguido que Leorio les hiciera caso y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras Gon levantaba el pulgar en señal de "buen trabajo".

– Hola Gon, Killua. –saludó finalmente, algo molesto– ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

– Hombre, lo mismo que tú. –Killua señaló el cartel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– También ganamos en la lotería.

– No entiendo por qué un niño rico como tú participa en una lotería de vacaciones…

Killua ignoró el murmuro de Leorio al ver que Gon había quedado absorto viendo el periódico. ¿Ahora a Gon le interesaban cosas de adultos? ¿Qué había que era tan interesante?

– Mira, Killua, ¡habla sobre la isla donde iremos! –Gon señaló en el texto justo donde decía eso y cuando Killua quiso leer Leorio se rindió y les dejó el periódico.

– Sí, sí, leed todo lo que queráis.

Algo irritado porque le quitaron su única forma de pasar el tiempo, Leorio miró hacia otro lado intentando terminar su café, sentándose encorvado y visiblemente molesto.

– Oh.

Vio los pies de alguien detenerse a unos metros de ellos y luego ese pequeño "Oh" de sorpresa. A su lado, Gon corrió hacia la persona soltando el periódico de manera que cayó al suelo desordenado.

– ¡Kurapika! –había gritado, feliz de verle, corriendo a su lado casi abrazándole.

– Hola Gon. –el rubio saludó al niño con una pequeña sonrisa y luego le sonrió a Killua también, aunque el peliblanco sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

– Gon, ¡mira qué haces con mi periódico! –lo regañó Leorio, recogiendo las hojas del suelo, intentando ordenar ese desastre. La risa de Kurapika lo desconcentró y finalmente acabó mirándolo.

Kurapika tenía el cabello largo casi hasta los hombros, y vestía su ropa típica con adornos, esta vez de color rojo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Leorio no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

– Cuánto ha pasado, ¿medio año? –preguntó Kurapika, acercándose más hasta ellos– Me alegra ver que estáis bien.

– O-oh, lo mismo digo. –Leorio estaba algo nervioso, ¿por qué la luz del sol debía iluminar a Kurapika de esa manera? ¡Estúpidas ventanas del aeropuerto!

Los cuatro se sentaron (Leorio recuperó su periódico) y empezaron a hablar de temas triviales, que si Isla Ballena, que si la madre de Killua había conseguido su número de teléfono y lo llamaba para que volviera, que si Leorio casi iba a conseguir el título… cuando casi se olvidaban de por qué estaban ahí, otra persona se acercó.

– Ah, ¡veo que ya estamos todos!

Con una mano en su barba y vistiendo una camisa hawaiana, el Presidente Netero estaba delante de ellos.

– ¿Todos? Pero, los ganadores eran siete… –dijo Gon, pero entonces tanto él como Killua sintieron un escalofrío y se giraron al acto.

– ¡Hisoka! ¡Ging!

– ¿¡Aniki!?

Mientras que la exclamación de Gon había sido de sorpresa y felicidad, Killua pareció decirlo apunto de ahogarse. Esos tres estaban sentados justo detrás de ellos.

– Llegué cuando Kurapika-chan estaba saludando. –comentó Hisoka, teniendo algunas cartas en su mano.

– Yo seguía a Killu, pero Hisoka me molestaba. –siguió Illumi, también con cartas en su mano.

– Supongo que yo llegué el último. –Ging se encogió de hombros– No vi la oportunidad de saludar, así que me uní a su partida. –mostró las cartas en su mano.

– Fufu, cuantos más jueguen mejor, –empezó Hisoka– ¿Qué me decís? ¿Queréis jugar durante el viaje~?

Miró a los cuatro con una expresión que decía que en vez de jugar prefería otra cosa. Aún así, no tuvieron ocasión de responder porque Netero ya les estaba indicando el camino a varios metros de ellos.

* * *

– Pero qué casualidad, ¿verdad? –dijo Gon, caminando al lado de su padre– ¡Todos los del sorteo nos conocemos!

– Más que casualidad, es sospechoso. –Killua habló desde delante de él, sin dejar de vigilar a Illumi y Hisoka, a los que habían hecho caminar delante– No me agrada.

– Eeehh, ¡pero es bueno porque estamos juntos!

Gon casi hizo un puchero a la vez que se avanzaba y ponía un brazo por sobre los hombros de Killua, estaba feliz de estar a su lado.

– B-bueno, si lo pones así… –el peliblanco desvió la mirada algo avergonzado por lo directo que siempre era Gon. ¿¡Y por qué tenía que ponerse tan cerca!?

Desde delante de ellos, notaron unos segundos el aura de Hisoka, pero un codazo (literal) de Illumi lo detuvo.

– Pervertido. Es mi hermano menor. –soltó Illumi, sin expresión como siempre, aunque tenía un aura levemente agresiva.

– Lo sé, lo sé.

Hisoka desvió la mirada hacia otro lado suspirando, parecía aburrido. Seguramente el que Illumi lo interrumpiera justo cuando iba a jugar un poco con los niños (su intención era asustarlos y divertirse con sus reacciones) le había bajado la motivación.

* * *

 **Nota breve de autor** ; los asientos van así, ventanas a los extremos, Gon, Killua, Netero y Ging están en la fila más cercana al morro del pequeño avión privado:

Kurapika – Leorio Hisoka – Illumi

Gon – Killua Netero – Ging

* * *

En el avión, no fue posible jugar a cartas. Estaban sentados en asientos de dos, por lo que podrían verse las cartas entre ellos. Hisoka se lamentó sobre ello por los primeros minutos del viaje hasta que encontró un tema mejor.

– Cierto, cierto, Gon~ ¿Ya entendiste bien el tema de Alfa, Beta y Omega~?

Al acto, todos excepto Gon se giraron hacia él con expresión de "te lo advierto…" y Hisoka alzó las manos en señal de que era inofensivo. Gon no se dio cuenta.

– ¡Sip! Leorio me explicó un poco, pero Mito-san me acabó de contar todo cuando le pregunté, ¡fue interesante!

El aura de Hisoka empezó a salir y esta vez Illumi estaba demasiado ocupado mirando por la ventana como para interrumpirle.

– Entiendo~ Entonces, ¿encontraste los resultados de tu primera prueba?

De nuevo le hicieron una mala mirada a Hisoka. Gon tenía ahora catorce años, por lo que era una prueba de cuatro años atrás. Aun así, la mayoría ya sospechaban lo que era Gon, el propio Hisoka lo había dejado vivir en su encuentro en el examen Hunter justamente porque había notado eso.

– Sí, decía Alfa Puro.

Killua casi se rompe el cuello al girar la cabeza hacia Gon. ¿Alfa Puro? Sabía que era un Alfa, había notado la intensidad y tal, pero, ¿Puro? ¿Algo que se decía que era tan raro como un Omega?

– ¿Supongo viene por genes? –Hisoka se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón de delante de él, mirando a la izquierda, donde estaba Ging fingiendo dormir.

– Sí, yo también soy Alfa Puro. –reconoció el padre de Gon, en un suspiro– Por cierto, sugiero que digamos cada uno qué tipo somos. Si alguno entra en celo durante las vacaciones, sabremos a quién evitar. –miró de reojo hacia Kurapika al decir eso, pero sólo fue un instante– No es como si estuviera amenazando ni nada por el estilo, pero como Alfa que soy, si encuentro un Omega en celo y me apetece, no me contendré.

– ¡Oye tú, maldito…!

– ¡Leorio!

Leorio se había levantado de su sitio preparado para pegarle un puñetazo a Ging, pero Kurapika lo detuvo a tiempo. Suspiró.

– Pero, ¡Kurapika, tú…!

– Está bien. –el rubio le hizo una mirada seria a su compañero de asiento y después habló algo más alto– Considero que tienes razón, Ging-san. Yo soy un Omega Puro. Llevo supresores que deberían funcionar en caso de celo, por si eso preocupa a alguno.

– Hey, Killua, –empezó Gon– ¿Qué es eso de Puro? ¿No era sólo Alfa, Beta y Omega?

– ¿Hablas en serio? –el heredero Zoldyck estaba casi sin habla– ¿No te lo habían explicado todo? –viendo la expresión de Gon, se resignó y suspiró para luego explicarle correctamente– Bien, ya sabes las diferencias entre los tres tipos, ¿verdad?

– Sí, Mito-san me explicó bien todo eso, y me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme por nada más porque yo era un Puro…

Hisoka reprimió una carcajada que se ganó una mala mirada de Killua, pero el peliblanco conservó la calma.

– En cada categoría, además, se dividen en dos. Puros y Volubles. Los Puros no pueden cambiar de categoría, pero los Volubles sí.

– ¿Eeehh? ¡Entonces quiero ser Voluble! ¡Eso parece ser mejor!

– ¡No, idiota! –Killua reprimió un suspiro tras darle un golpe en la cabeza– Tú eres un Alfa, que está arriba de todo, ¡por lo cual al ser Puro nunca dejarás de ser un Alfa pase lo que pase!

– Mmmmh, ¿entonces si fuera Voluble no sería bueno?

– Hey~ Eso duele~ –se quejó Hisoka, aunque era en tono juguetón.

– Ah, perdón Hisoka. –Gon se le disculpó rápidamente.

– No te preocupes por ese idiota pervertido. –soltó Killua, e ignoró el "Auch~" de Hisoka para continuar con su explicación– Ser Voluble sólo es bueno para los Beta. Un Beta Voluble puede convertirse en Alfa Voluble, hay muchos factores y demás pero lo más importante sería la salud mental. Nuestro idiota Leorio, por ejemplo, está a un paso de eso.

– ¡Maldito niño creído!

– ¡Leorio!

De nuevo Hisoka reprimió una carcajada, tapándose la boca. Estas vacaciones apenas empezaban y eran demasiado divertidas. Observó de reojo a Kurapika regañando a Leorio sobre dejarse provocar por niños.

– ¿Y los Omega Volubles? –preguntó Gon, con curiosidad– ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

– Según sé, siguiendo algunas condiciones pueden convertirse en Betas. –le respondió Killua, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, en tono aburrido– Aún así es muy difícil.

– Hmm… ¿y Killua? ¿Qué eres?

– Ya te dije la otra vez que soy Alfa…

Con esas palabras, el peliblanco suspiró pero desvió la mirada. A su vez, Illumi pareció no inmutarse, pero Hisoka notó un leve casi imperceptible movimiento de una ceja. Sonrió interesado y decidió que le preguntaría más tarde.

– ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Kurapika es el único Omega? –dijo Gon unos minutos después, como si hubiera pasado todo el rato pensando en ello– Leorio es Beta casi Alfa, Killua es Alfa, Hisoka es Alfa, Ging es Alfa, Illumi es… –se giró a mirarlo– ¿Alfa? –Hisoka asintió con la cabeza por él– y Netero-san dijo que es Alfa también… –contaba las personas con los dedos y entonces pareció recordar algo– ¡Ah! ¡Entonces este viaje es el harem de Kurapika!

– ¿¡D-D-D-D-DE DÓNDE SACAS ESA IDEA!?

El grito de Killua y el suspiro de Kurapika, que ya casi se daba cabezazos contra la ventana fueron toda reacción que consiguió hasta que Hisoka empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

– Aaahh~ Gon~ Eres demasiado interesante. –dijo al conseguir calmar su risa (Illumi ayudó con un codazo de los suyos) y se lamió los labios– No te preocupes, a mí me agrada aplastar Alfas~

Ahora fue Gon quien tuvo un escalofrío.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

* * *

 **Autor:**

¡Espero os haya gustado este primer capítulo!

Los reviews me motivan, además, si tenéis ideas sobre qué se puede hacer en una isla vacacional (lo siento nunca he ido a una isla :'v) no dudéis en compartirlas conmigo uwu(?

Por ahora tengo los escenarios: "Hotel y sus habitaciones", "Zona de Bar del Hotel", "Aeropuerto pequeño", "Terraza de cafetería cercana al aeropuerto", "Comedor", "Ruinas de la isla", "Hospital de la isla", "Zona de buceo". No sé qué más hay en una isla vacacional(?)

* * *

 **Ahora, un poco de información sobre mis "normas Omegaverse"~**

 _/lo escrito aquí me pertenece (lo pensé yo, vamos(?), excepto los propios términos y las cosas básicas, creé mis propias reglas. Quería más igualdad para todos...). Si van a usarlo para un fanfic, doujinshi, etc, agradecería algo de créditos(?)/_

En este mundo, las personas se dividen en hombres y mujeres. Además, existen tres categorías principales para ellas, y más subcategorías.

 **Alfa, Beta y Omega.**

Los Alfas son, obviamente, los líderes, los que destacarán siempre. Ya sea por un talento o cualidad excepcional, basta con mirarlos para darse cuenta de ello.

Los Beta son los, por así decirlo, "normales". A veces destacarán, pero no de la misma manera que un Alfa.

Los Omega, pese a tener tantas capacidades y cualidades como un Alfa o un Beta, son considerados inferiores.

De cada 10 personas, 2 son Alfa, 7 son Beta y 1 es Omega. Esto ha sido creencia desde siempre, hasta que se descubrieron las variaciones.

Se dice que, dentro de cada categoría, se dividen en dos grupos. "Puro" y "Voluble".

El término "Voluble" se refiere a que puede cambiar. Pese a que antes se creía que las categorías eran algo totalmente incambiable, pues se decía que era cosa de genética, aquellos que no son "puros" pueden cambiar de categoría. Estos cambios son provocados por hormonas que segrega el cerebro de la propia persona, y son afectados por el estado mental y físico de éste. Por ejemplo, un alfa voluble podría convertirse en un beta voluble si llegara a estar en una depresión y teniendo malos hábitos alimentarios por bastante tiempo. Se estima que éste cambio puede durar desde medio año a varios años, dependiendo del daño psicológico en el sujeto.

De igual manera, un beta voluble puede convertirse en alfa voluble, aunque en éste caso no sólo tiene relación la salud mental y física, sino el si, en el pasado, tuvo un antepasado alfa puro.

Los Omegas, que ya son suficiente raros, pueden convertirse en alfas mediante tratamientos hormonales. Para convertirse en simples betas les basta con ser "volubles" y conseguir no sufrir ningún celo ni tener ninguna relación sexual hasta los 25 años (esto implica el uso de supresores de celo de forma poco recomendada).

Aun así, se cree que es imposible para un Omega Puro el sufrir tal cambio. Dichos tratamientos hormonales son en su mayoría peligrosos para la vida del que los sufre y además muy dolorosos. Pese a esto, se rumorea que las familias de renombre los usan en sus herederos en caso de que éstos nazcan Omega.

De cada categoría, en el caso de los Alfa 1 de cada 20 son Puros, en el caso de los Beta 5 de cada 10 son Volubles, en caso de los Omega 2 de cada 10 son Puros.

La cantidad de Omegas Puros que han conseguido volverse Alfas con éxito y sobrevivido hasta los 15 años es actualmente de 0 –oficialmente-.

* * *

Si tenéis preguntas, teorías o simplemente os gustó el capítulo, review por favor~

Este mundo necesita más Omegaverse y necesita más Hunter x Hunter.


	2. ¡Arañas! x Petición de habitaciones

¡2 Reviews y 31 lecturas! Woa, es la primera vez que un primer capítulo mío tiene tanta atención XD

Respuestas a los reviews al final~

¡Disfrutad!

 **Capítulo revisado y editado el 3-12-2017.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - ¡Arañas! x Petición de habitaciones**

Durante el viaje, Ging y Netero se mantuvieron en silencio, Hisoka provocaba de vez en cuando en busca de conversación (Killua rezaba para que su hermano no se hartara), Leorio aprovechó para estudiar mientras a su lado Kurapika acabó cayendo dormido con la cabeza en el hombro del futuro médico. Gon y Killua procuraban hablar bajo para no molestar a Kurapika mientras conversaban sobre por dónde explorar primero la isla vacacional.

– Sin duda, tenemos que bucear, ¡aquí dice que hay muchas algas y corales raros! –le decía Killua a Gon, señalando el artículo del periódico de Leorio (lo había agarrado cuando Leorio no miraba)– Podríamos encontrar un tesoro, Gon!

– ¿¡Un tesoro!? ¡Vamos, vamos! –los ojos del niño brillaban– También, dice que hay un parque de atracciones, ¡deberíamos subir a la montaña rusa!

– Claro, y hay que encontrar una tienda donde vendan Chocorobo, se me están acabando. –añadió Killua pensativo.

– Killu, tendrás caries si comes demasiado de eso. –le advirtió Illumi, que pese a que parecía no estar escuchando, sí estaba pendiente– Y no uses todo tu dinero de nuevo, no te prestaré si se te acaba.

– Beeh, –Killua le sacó la lengua– ¡no necesito tu dinero, Aniki! Gon y yo ganamos mucho en la torre Tenkutogijou, ¿verdad Gon?

– Pero Killua, ¿no te habías gastado tu parte del dinero cuando volvimos de Greed Island?

La sonrisa de Killua flaqueó. Gon había hablado en tono inexpresivo. Peligro, peligro, peligro.

– G-Gon, esta vez no tomaré tu dinero, lo juro.

– Era broma, ¡no estoy enfadado! –Gon se giró para sonreírle a Killua, viendo que el hablar como si estuviera enfadado funcionaba– Pero esa vez me preocupaste, ¿recuerdas lo del casino en Greed Island?

– Ah, ¿lo del dado? –Killua miró su propia mano con frustración– Si hubiera tirado una vez más, habríamos sido ricos…

– ¡Que era demasiado peligroso!

– ¿Qué dado? –Leorio preguntó desde detrás de ellos, con curiosidad, y Ging que parecía seguir fingiendo dormir sonrió de forma casi imperceptible.

– Un dado con veinte caras, 19 son de buena suerte, y una es de mala suerte. –le explicó Gon, girándose en su asiento para mirarlo– Se dice que si te sale el de mala suerte, te pasan cosas muy malas, pero con el de buena suerte pasan cosas muy buenas. Había una persona en el casino que usaba el dado, y después de que le salió mala suerte, la máquina le explotó en la cara…

– Tch, si Biske no me hubiera detenido, habría lanzado igual una vez más. –Killua desvió la mirada, en realidad internamente lo agradecía, no habría querido acabar herido por culpa de un estúpido dado.

– Ese dado fue una buena idea después de todo. –murmuró Ging, y Gon giró la cabeza hacia él, pero su padre fingía dormir de nuevo. Habiendo oído sus palabras, Gon sonrió feliz.

* * *

El viaje en avión fue bastante más tranquilo de lo que esperaban. Hisoka se calló finalmente cuando Illumi lo amenazó con dejarlo paralítico con sus agujas, Kurapika hizo callar a Gon y Killua cuando empezaron a discutir sobre si era mejor ir primero a las ruinas o la playa, Ging fingió dormir todo el rato y Leorio estuvo extrañamente más concentrado de lo que creía que podría con Hisoka e Illumi a pocos metros de él. En fin, un viaje tranquilo.

– ¡Aaah! ¡Por fin llegamos!

Lo primero que hizo Gon al bajar del avión privado fue alzar ambos brazos, estirando todo el cuerpo, lo suyo no era estar sentado tanto rato. Habían aterrizado en una zona de aterrizaje pequeña y se hacía evidente que aviones normales no podían aterrizar en esa isla. Ni siquiera era un aeropuerto grande, todo era literalmente muy isleño.

– Hey, Gon, ¿lo notas? –Killua a su lado tiró de su ropa, tenso– Hay alguien con un Nen fuerte por aquí.

– ¡Vamos a ver, Killua!

Ignorando los intentos de advertirle y detenerlo de Killua, Gon se puso en estado Zetsu (es decir, reprimió su Nen para no ser detectado) y corrió en dirección al exterior del aeropuerto para encontrar ese Nen poderoso. Killua se desesperó pero lo siguió en Zetsu también, preocupado de lo que podría pasar si dejaba a Gon solo.

Kurapika observó a los dos irse y suspiró. Como siempre, Gon arrastraba a Killua a donde fuera. Esperaba que eso no los pusiera en peligro esta vez y se encargó de recoger las maletas de ambos. Eran pequeñas después de todo.

– ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? –oyó que Leorio le preguntaba a Netero– ¿Está cerca?

– El hotel está preparado, en ésta época no tienen mucha clientela por lo que decidí que las habitaciones las escogeréis vosotros. –le explicó Netero– Después de todo, Gon-kun y Killua-kun podrían querer compartir habitación.

Illumi giró la cabeza hacia él como si hubiera dicho algo terrible y Hisoka empezó a reírse a su lado. La obsesión de Illumi con su hermano menor era algo enternecedor.

– Si tanto te preocupa, –empezó, hablándole bajo– deberías intentar compartir habitación con él.

– No, Killu no querría, me acusará de tratarlo como a un niño. –la respuesta de Illumi fue como si ya lo hubiera intentado.

– En cualquier caso, yo querré habitación individual… –comentó Kurapika, dormiría mucho más cómodo solo y con un buen cerrojo.

– ¿Eh? ¿No prefieres compartir habitación? –Leorio se le acercó como si hubiera tenido esperanzas en ello.

– Tuve suficiente durante el examen Hunter.

Cuando Kurapika alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos cuando decía eso, ambos recordaron esa situación. Habían compartido habitación, y lo que ocurrió es que Leorio se tomó la libertad de, al salir de la ducha, ir sin taparse ni nada, e incluso quería dormir sin nada. Kurapika le dio una lección ese día pero todavía recordaba aquello.

Avergonzados, desviaron la mirada.

– ¿Oh~? ¿Qué ocurrió~? –cómo no, Hisoka tuvo que interesarse, avanzando hasta ponerse entre ambos– Tengo curiosidad~

– No es algo de gran importancia. –la respuesta de Kurapika dejó claro que no iba a decirlo, pero sí que era algo vergonzoso por el claro color rojo en sus mejillas.

Cuando Hisoka iba a insistir un poco más, Gon y Killua llegaron corriendo casi aterrados.

– ¡Es terrible! ¡Ellos están aquí! –decía Gon, yendo directamente a abrazarse a Kurapika– ¡Y él no deja de insistir!

– ¡Ese tipo no se rinde nunca! ¡Tenemos que escondernos! –añadió Killua, deteniéndose delante de ellos.

– ¿Ese tipo? ¿Escondernos? –repitió Illumi, inclinando un poco la cabeza viendo la expresión de Killua, no estaba aterrado como Gon pero sí parecía haberse encontrado con alguien que no le agradaba.

– ¡Niños! Maldición, ¿dónde se han metido? –una voz que la mitad de ellos conocía se acercaba– ¿Habrán ido en dirección al aeropuerto?

– Es culpa tuya por asustarlos, Nobunaga. –otra voz conocida, esta algo más suave– Danchou te dijo que no les insistieras más si los encontrabas…

– ¡Pero Gon es perfecto para ser un nuevo miembro! ¡Y Killua tiene talento también!

Entonces, de detrás de una casa, caminando por el camino desde la dirección en la que ellos debían dirigirse, aparecieron.

– ¡GENEI RYODAN! –gritó Kurapika, sacando sus cadenas, sus ojos escarlata debajo de las lentes de contacto, a la vez que se ponía delante de Gon y Killua.

– ¿¡El bastardo de las cadenas!? –Nobunaga lo reconoció, llevando su mano hacia la espada.

– Espera, Nobunaga.

Una tercera voz los interrumpió. Hisoka casi ronroneó al oírlo de nuevo, mientras que Kurapika se giró bruscamente hacia su derecha donde, vistiendo una estúpida camisa hawaiana, gafas de sol, pantalones cortos, una bandana en su frente y el cabello sin peinar estaba Chrollo. Tomando un refresco sentado en la terraza de un establecimiento, como si nada.

– ¡Danchou!

Nobunaga y el que lo acompañaba, Feitan, caminaron hacia él. Hisoka quiso unirse pero la mala mirada de Kurapika bastó para que no se moviera. Hablando de Kurapika, estaba nervioso. El aroma de Chrollo lo hacía estar intranquilo. _Maldito Alfa._

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, rabia en su voz, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– Ah, Kurapika. Deberías dejar de usar lentes de contacto negras, se dice que usarlas demasiado daña la vista. –él le habló como si se preocupara– Estamos de vacaciones, ¿podría decirse que de celebración? Gracias a Hisoka, –lo señaló con un gesto del brazo, pero sin mirarlo– encontramos un exorcista de Nen que quitó tu cadena, el tema es que no habíamos tenido tiempo para celebrarlo.

– ¿Has escogido este lugar a propósito?

– Oh, no, no me malinterpretes. –ahora le hizo una sonrisa amable– Nuestro encuentro aquí es casualidad. No seas paranoico, es imposible que pueda saber que tú ibas a estar aquí.

Kurapika respiró hondo. Le llegaba el olor a Alfa de Chrollo de forma intensa por culpa del viento, y extrañamente ese olor lo mareaba un poco. Debía calmarse, Gon y los demás estaban ahí y no quería involucrarlos en una batalla. Además, las personas cercanas se verían afectadas también. Puso una mano sobre su boca y nariz, respirando poco a poco hasta que sus ojos volvieron al color normal.

– Vámonos. –les dijo a los demás, dando media vuelta caminando empezando a alejarse de Chrollo.

– Ah, ¿me ignoras? –se hizo el herido, pero Kurapika no iba a caer en su juego. Caminando, levantó el puño y luego el dedo de en medio de la mano, gesto dirigido enteramente a Chrollo.

Pudo oírlo reírse y esa estúpida risa de terciopelo resonó en su cerebro… espera, ¿risa de terciopelo? ¡Kurapika! ¡No te dejes influenciar por el instinto!

Caminó más deprisa ahora molesto consigo mismo, hasta que a Hisoka se le ocurrió hablar.

– Kura-chan, ¿será que sientes atracción por Chrollo?

Kurapika se detuvo en seco, Hisoka casi chocando con él, dejó caer las maletas y se giró para hacerle la mirada más fría de todo el universo. El mayor sólo se estremeció y, más molesto, Kurapika siguió con su camino tras recoger las maletas.

– Hisoka, no deberías burlarte de Kurapika. –le dijo Gon, en un pequeño puchero– Él siempre se esfuerza mucho.

– Pero, podría tener razón. –dijo Killua, pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla mientras caminaba– Kurapika reacciona distinto con Chrollo que con las demás arañas, esa vez en YorkShin igual…

– Cuando estuvieron en el coche los dos, –se unió Leorio– Chrollo parecía muy cómodo con la situación y Kurapika parecía cada vez más irritado, y además, después de eso, ¿recordáis esa fiebre que tuvo?

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza.

– ¿Fiebre~? –intervino Hisoka, pensativo, como si recordara esos días– Esa fiebre podrían ser efectos secundarios de usar un supresor demasiado fuerte para el celo… Cuando me encontré con Kurapika, él estaba tomando supresores. Le recomendé que no tomara de ese tipo, pero me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos~ Ah~ Su rostro en ese momento era estremecedor~ –sonrió con impaciencia tras temblar levemente, sin perder de vista a Kurapika.

– Espera, ¿todo lo ocurrido en YorkShin lo afrontó DURANTE su celo? –ahora fue Killua quien estaba sorprendido– Esos supresores debían funcionar muy bien, no noté nada.

– Pero Chrollo sí lo notó. –dijo Leorio– Comentó que era una sorpresa que el "bastardo de las cadenas" fuera un Omega, además hizo algunos comentarios sobre su buen olor… –empezaba a enfadarse sólo de recordarlo– Kurapika le dio un buen puñetazo tras eso.

– Hmm, Chrollo es muy valiente si es capaz de decirle esas cosas en esa situación. –admiró Gon, recordando los momentos en que Kurapika se había enfadado, daba miedo.

– El problema es que no sé qué ocurrió mientras estaban solos.

Ahora incluso Ging se giró a mirar a Leorio. ¿Los dejaron solos? ¿Enserio? Leorio sintió sus miradas y se encogió de hombros, la situación lo había requerido.

– ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera a pocos metros de vosotros? –ya enfrente del hotel donde iban a quedarse, Kurapika suspiró– No ocurrió nada, y dejé de usar ese tipo de supresores, ¿contentos? No digas cosas que puedan interpretarse de forma extraña, Leorio. Senritsu estuvo cerca todo el rato.

En un tono de voz que daba a entender que si no dejaban el tema iba a molestarse, Kurapika los miró una vez más, ya con sus ojos normales, y desapareció en el lobby del hotel.

– Supongo que no le gusta hablar de esas cosas. –comentó Gon, encogiéndose de hombros, pero entonces reconoció a alguien que estaba sentado en una de las butacas del lobby– ¡Ah! ¡La chica de los hilos!

Un segundo después, Hisoka estaba saludando a Machi y ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le soltó ella, claramente con ganas de asesinarlo.

– Hmm~ No me mires así, es coincidencia~

– No puede ser, ¿nos vamos a quedar en el mismo hotel? –preguntó Killua, mirando a Netero de reojo, pero el hombre ya se había alejado hacia recepción para pedir las habitaciones junto a Kurapika.

– En realidad, sólo hay dos hoteles en esta isla. –le respondió Machi, levantándose dispuesta a alejarse e ignorar a Hisoka– El otro es de peor calidad, de manera que decidimos venir a este. –se detuvo al lado de Killua, por su forma de hablarle parecía tener al menos un leve interés en él– ¿Uhm? Hueles extraño.

Al acto, Killua retrocedió casi dos metros, tenso, y se olió a sí mismo (concretamente uno de sus brazos) para comprobar si olía extraño como ella decía. No notó nada distinto, ¿qué quería decir con oler extraño? Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando sobre eso, alguien lo abrazó por la espalda.

– Killu, es verdad, tu olor es algo distinto hoy…

– ¿¡Aniki!? ¡No me toques!

Pese a sus protestas, Illumi no se apartó, más bien lo abrazó más hasta casi rozar con su nariz el cuello de Killua, agachado, estaba pensando en las posibles razones de ese cambio de olor.

– ¿Tal vez es un inicio de celo? –preguntó Gon, como si nada– Mito-san me dijo que los primeros celos ocurren entre los 12 y los 15 años.

– Pero yo no noto nada extraño. –argumentó Killua, intentando salir de los brazos de su hermano mayor– Aniki, enserio, ¡suéltame!

– Chicos, tenéis que decidir si queréis habitación individual o compartida, dejad eso para después. –los llamó Ging, apoyado en la barra de recepción– Vuestro amigo rubio ya se ha ido a su habitación también.

– ¿Eeehh? ¡Pero quería pasar un poco más de rato con Kurapika! –se quejó Gon, en un puchero– Killua, nosotros compartimos habitación, ¿verdad?

– Claro, pero asegúrate de decir que sean dos camas distintas esta vez. –le respondió de forma distraída el heredero de los Zoldyck, todavía en brazos de Illumi, seguía intentando escapar de él.

– ¿"Dos camas distintas esta vez"? –repitió Illumi, en un tono tan serio y bajo que Killua sintió un escalofrío– Killu, ¿qué signi-?

– ¡Fue un error al pedir habitaciones y pedimos una segunda cama en cuanto lo vimos! ¡Juro que no pasó nada!

La forma en la que Killua se había apresurado a arreglar el posible malentendido sólo hizo reír a Hisoka, mientras Illumi acabó soltándolo.

– Pediré que mi habitación sea al lado de la suya. –murmuró cuando Killua se alejó– No dejaré que Gon le haga nada.

– Estás soltando aura asesina, ¿sabes~? –le susurró Hisoka, divertido– Por cierto, ¿qué ocultas sobre Killua-kun? ¿Qué ocurre con él siendo un Alfa~?

– No te lo diré, shotacon.

– Auch~.

Ignorando las quejas de Hisoka, Illumi pidió habitación asegurándose de conseguir la que estaba al lado de los niños y después se apresuró por las escaleras. Si iba en ascensor, Killua seguramente se daría cuenta al instante.

* * *

– Gon.

– Hm... Sí.

– ¿Crees que podrás dormir tranquilo esta noche o prefieres que le diga que se vaya a otro lado?

– Está bien, Killua, creo que podremos sobrevivir a esto.

Killua y Gon estaban sentados encima de la cama, mirándose. Killua había escogido la cama más cercana a la ventana por razones de seguridad, pero el tema era que ambos estaban ahora en un momento incómodamente peligroso. En ese pasadizo, había cuatro habitaciones. Como eran grandes, ocupaban obviamente todo el piso. Ellos estaban al final del pasadizo a la derecha… la siguiente habitación a la derecha del pasadizo estaba ocupada por Illumi. Y, al frente de ellos… Hisoka.

– Me pregunto cómo les irá en el piso de arriba. –comentó Gon, mirando hacia el techo– Kurapika y Leorio están ahí, mientras que Netero-san y Ging están en el piso debajo de nosotros…

– Seguramente Leorio ya estará intentando convencer a Kurapika de que salga con él a beber o algo. –dijo Killua, evitando suspirar por poco– Ese viejo no sabe ver que Kurapika no se da cuenta.

– ¿No se da cuenta? ¿De qué?

Gon se inclinó hacia Killua con curiosidad. ¿Qué se le escapaba de sus amigos?

– ¿Ah? ¿Tú tampoco te das cuenta? Pero si es obvio… –viendo que Gon no iba a darse cuenta, Killua decidió continuar– A Leorio le gusta Kurapika.

El grito de sorpresa de Gon fue tan alto que dos segundos después estaban llamando a su timbre. El aura pervertida de la persona detrás de la puerta bastó para que temblaran y se negaran a abrir.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

* * *

 **Autor:**

¿Os ha gustado este capítulo~? El inicio es tal vez algo lento, pero lo bueno empieza en el próximo capítulo~

Kurapika se arrepentirá de dejarse arrastrar al bar a beber... y maldecirá a Chrollo y todas las Arañas varias veces en menos de una hora. ¡Esperadlo! (?)

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**

MogeFlower " _Yo quiero que Killua sea el seme_ :( "

Yo también quiero :'v Pero primero voy a hacer que Gon compense todo daño ocurrido en el anime/manga (aunque aquí se supone que no ha ocurrido), es decir, mucho cariño y love para Killua. Planeo que Killua tome la iniciativa en algún momento también, seguramente tras pedir consejo a alguien sobre el tema, así que no te preocupes que al menos "casi-seme" sí será. De todas formas no iré al lemon directamente, inexpertos como son podrían acabar haciéndose daño por lo que primero los adultos (cofcofHisokacofcof) se interesarán por enseñarles... dejo a tu opinión si eso es buena idea o mala idea(?) (¡imagina un Killua decidido y sabiendo lo que hace! ¡Adorable!(?)

KuroKuraForever (Guest) " _You know I like this strangely, it's really interesting and unique. Will you add Kuroro in this anytime soon? That would be great_ " (traducción: Sabes, extrañamente me gusta esto, es realmente interesante y único. ¿Añadirás a Kuroro pronto? Eso sería fantástico)

Well, by now you can see that Kuroro is already here, xD, I will be calling him Chrollo but it's Kuroro(?). Kurapika will be trying to kill/hit him soon~ (traducción: Bueno, ahora ya puedes ver que Kuroro ya está aquí, xD, lo llamaré Chrollo pero es Kuroro(?). Kurapika estará intentando matarlo/pegarle pronto~)

Woa, cuando me llegó el primer review me puse a reír como boba porque justo acababa de pensar que quería a Killua de seme xD, luego el segundo review, en inglés, ¡eso me sorprendió! Y ese nombre 7w7 ¡KuroKura for the win! Aah, este Guest disfrutará mucho el tercer capítulo. XD

* * *

¡Llegamos al rincón de detalles sobre mis Reglas Omegaverse!

 **Cuerpo:**

En las mujeres, no hay mucha diferencia entre las tres categorías.

Las Alfa son definitivamente de personalidad más fuerte, tienden a tener un mejor físico y no engordan con facilidad.

Las Beta son normales, directamente hay "de todo".

Las Omega tienden a tener cintura más ancha y pechos más grandes, además mayor cantidad de hijos de un solo embarazo. En las Omega abundan embarazos de trillizos o incluso de más por lo que les hacen un seguimiento más estricto.

El aparato reproductor sigue siendo el mismo que se conoce desde la antigüedad.

En los hombres en cambio, ha habido ligeros –no tan ligeros– cambios.

Los Alfa, físicamente son directamente sexys en su mayoría. Además, en la base del pene (justo antes de los testículos) tienen un bulto llamado " _Kobushi_ ". Durante la eyaculación en el acto sexual, este bulto se expande para facilitar dicho acto, pudiendo estar así entre 20 y 30 minutos sin posibilidad de salir de su pareja. En el caso de los Alfa Volubles, este bulto es mucho menos visible.

Los Beta físicamente son "normales", y tienen lo que se diría un pene normal. Aun así, en su recto existe una zona que evolucionó para actuar como un útero, teniendo así la capacidad de concebir. Tienen un éxito del 25% si se emparejan con otro Beta y del 75% si es con un Alfa. En el caso de ser con un omega, esta tasa es de 10%. (Durante el celo, las posibilidades aumentan un 10%).

Los Omega, físicamente tienden a ser atractivos a la vista, pudiendo ser confundidos con un Alfa si uno no llega a olerlos. Algunos Omega tienen rasgos algo femeninos pero se considera que es algo más relacionado con el ADN que con su categoría. Al igual que los Beta, tienen un pene visiblemente normal y la capacidad de concebir, pero su entrada tiene lubricante natural que se crea de forma automática cuando están excitados/o en celo. Emparejándose con un Alfa, tienen un éxito del 80%, con un Beta del 40% y con otro Omega del 50%. Aun así, durante su celo, esto cambia a 99%, 60% y 75%.

* * *

Para no tener problemas de que se nos olvide, adjuntaré también una lista de los personajes aparecidos y su Categoría~

Gon: Alfa Puro

Killua: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo)

Kurapika: Omega Puro

Leorio: Beta Voluble (de camino a Alfa Voluble)

Hisoka: Alfa Voluble

Illumi: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo, pero es Puro, cosa de los Zoldyck y sus genes)

Netero: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo)

Ging: Alfa Puro

Chrollo: Alfa Puro

Nobunaga: Alfa Voluble

Feitan: Alfa Voluble

Machi: Alfa Voluble

Con lo extraños que son los Alfa Puro, y tenemos 4... bueno, en el caso de Gon es por Ging(?), Illumi es por ser Zoldyck, y Chrollo, Chrollo es Chrollo. Es único.(?)

* * *

No, no tengo más cosas que añadir(?)

¡Espero más reviews! Ya sabéis, me animan, me dan vida, esos dos reviews son la razón por la que actualizo tan pronto(?)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo~!


	3. Calidez no deseadaX¿¡Kurapika borracho?

¡Este capítulo contiene posible diabetes para los amantes del Chrollo x Kurapika! ¡Yo avisé! ¡Luego no me culpen!

-Se va a nadar en azúcar luego de releerlo-

Nota: Kurapika puede parecer un poco fuera de personaje. Es por el alcohol.(?) Chrollo también puede parecer un poco fuera de personaje. Es el amor.(?) (Podéis tomarlo como que forma parte del hecho de que en este universo Omegaverse también son guiados por los olores, instintos y demás.)

 **Capítulo revisado y editado el 3-12-2017.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Una calidez no deseada x ¿¡Kurapika borracho!?**

Tras haber dejado sus maletas al lado de la puerta, Kurapika comprobó su habitación de hotel. Era espaciosa, la cama parecía cómoda también. Se sentó en un sofá que había delante de la televisión y se preguntó qué debería hacer. Sentía el cuerpo algo entumecido, seguramente por el viaje (dormir de esa manera le había causado un leve dolor de cuello también), pero lo que lo ponía nervioso era que Chrollo estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo en cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina, en cómo sus sentidos se mantenían alerta. ¿Se estaba quedando en el mismo hotel que ellos? ¿En el mismo piso? Esto no podía ser peor… Kurapika se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando tranquilizarse, recordando lo que había sentido ese día cuando quiso matar a Chrollo. Las dudas, el miedo, ese instante en que no encontró solución ante el problema. Miró su reflejo en la pantalla de la televisión apagada. Casi no reconoció su expresión, miedo, inquietud, ¿y qué más?

El sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, tenso y en guardia, sacando sus cadenas.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó, sin mostrar ninguna de sus emociones actuales en su tono de voz.

– Soy yo, Leorio, ¡vamos al bar a beber, Kurapika!

Su tono alegre y esperanzado consiguió hacer sonreír un poco al rubio. Cierto, esto eran unas vacaciones. No debía pensar cosas complicadas. Si se encontraba con "él", lo ignoraría si había gente cerca y fin.

– Leorio, sabes que no soy de beber. –le respondió a la vez que abría la puerta, reprimiendo un suspiro– Pero puedo acompañarte, ¿y Gon y Killua?

La sonrisa de Leorio pasó a una menos esperanzada ante esa pregunta, pero Kurapika no lo notó. Él sólo veía a su amigo invitándolo a pasar un buen rato hablando.

– Pensaba ir a preguntarles ahora, ellos están en el piso debajo de este. –le respondió el mayor, desviando la mirada– Aunque no voy a dejar que ellos beban algo más que zumo.

– Por supuesto.

Totalmente de acuerdo (¡los niños no deben beber alcohol!), Kurapika comprobó sus pertenencias y salió sólo con la llave de su habitación en el bolsillo, decidiendo sacar sus pertenencias de la maleta después.

* * *

– Oh, Hisoka.

Al salir del ascensor, Kurapika y Leorio se encontraron con Hisoka delante de la puerta de la habitación de Gon y Killua.

– Oí un grito, pero no me abren~ –les explicó medio quejándose, volviendo a llamar a la puerta sin obtener respuesta.

– ¿Un grito? –al acto Kurapika casi corrió hasta él, preocupado– ¡Gon! ¡Killua! ¿¡Estáis bien!?

La puerta se abrió un poco, dejando entrever a Killua.

– Estamos bien, Gon se sorprendió por una estupidez que le dije, no te preo-

– ¿¡Es verdad que a Leorio le gusta-!?

Killua retrocedió con su super velocidad y tapó la boca de Gon un instante antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Leorio, que acababa de llegar al lado de Kurapika, los miró confundido. ¿Que a él le gusta qué?

Hisoka, que acabó de entender la situación con la exclamación de ahora, miró a Leorio, luego a Kurapika, y finalmente a Gon que pese a estar siendo callado por las manos de Killua (Aah~ esa expresión~) los miraba a ellos dos con gran sorpresa. Sip, seguramente Killua le había dicho que a Leorio le gusta Kurapika. Aunque a sus ojos se hacía obvio.

– No entiendo bien qué está pasando, pero… –Kurapika intervino, suspirando– Leorio y yo bajaremos al bar un rato, ¿queréis venir?

Gon al acto intentó decir que sí, pero Killua siguió sujetándolo.

– Ah, no os preocupéis, ¡id sin nosotros! –respondió el peliblanco, mirando a Leorio disimuladamente, quería darle oportunidad– Gon y yo queremos explorar la isla, buscaremos mapas para todos también.

– Hmm… –al rubio pareció desanimarle el que los niños no vinieran, pero no lo mostró demasiado en su rostro– Está bien, si cambiáis de opinión, estaremos ahí hasta la hora de cenar.

Cuando Leorio y Kurapika subieron de nuevo al ascensor, Hisoka aprovechó la ocasión.

– ¿Tanta sorpresa es que a Leorio-kun le guste Kurapika-chan~? –le preguntó a Gon, divertido por la expresión que hizo al ver que Hisoka también lo sabía– Fíjate en la forma en que lo mira~ Prácticamente le está pidiendo de forma indirecta ir en citas~

– Y Kurapika no se da cuenta de eso, ya, adiós. –Killua interrumpió el intento de Hisoka y empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero Hisoka puso la mano en ésta y no dejó que la cerrara.

– No seas tan frío, Killua-kun~ Hablemos~ –lo miró haciendo una mirada sugerente– Tengo curiosidad sobre un par de cosas~

– Ni hablar. Adiós. –rápidamente, Killua intentó de nuevo cerrar la puerta, pero Hisoka puso su pie y ésta vez no se movió.

– Está bien, Killua, déjale que pregunte. –dijo Gon, detrás del peliblanco– Hisoka, ¿qué quieres preguntar?

– Primero~ Qué secreto hay sobre la categoría de Killua-kun. Segundo~ ¿Ninguno de los dos ha tenido el primer celo todavía~?

– Sobre mi categoría no hay ningún secreto, soy Alfa y punto. –respondió Killua, en tono irritado, recordando la voz de su hermano diciéndole eso, él es Alfa, no debe pensar profundamente sobre algo obvio– Y no, no he tenido mi primer celo aún.

– Yo tampoco, pero no me preocupo por ello, ya llegará. –Gon se encogió de hombros, sincero como siempre, y entonces habló con curiosidad, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo– ¿Cómo es el primer celo, Hisoka?

Oh, se arrepintió mucho de hacer esa pregunta. Por las siguientes dos horas, Hisoka les estuvo explicando en detalle las sensaciones que sentirían, el abrumador deseo, ¡incluso acabó explicándoles -levemente- sobre sexo! Killua quería enterrarse de pura vergüenza por oírlo explicar esas cosas pervertidas, pero Gon escuchó con sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad. Siendo que era un Alfa Puro, sabía que Hisoka explicaba algo que él tendría que hacer algún día.

* * *

En el bar, Leorio y Kurapika estaban pasando un buen rato. Con la bebida Leorio conseguía olvidar sus preocupaciones, y Kurapika sólo había tomado un sorbo en contraste con las dos botellas de Leorio. Aun así, el mayor todavía estaba sobrio, parecía tener buen aguante.

– ¿Y recuerdas ese momento en el examen Hunter? ¡Realmente creí que íbamos a morir todos! –decía, con entusiasmo– Y entonces Gon dijo que podíamos saltar, y superamos la fase sin matarnos.

– Lo recuerdo. –Kurapika se permitió reír un poco recordando eso de hacía tanto tiempo– La verdad, nunca pensé que encontraría tan buenos amigos en el examen Hunter. –dijo aquello con una sonrisa pequeña, mirando a Leorio con aprecio– Aunque no fue hasta el incidente en YorkShin que me di cuenta de ello, la verdad.

– ¿Recuerdas la cara de Killua cuando Gon te pedía que los dejaras ayudarte? –recordó Leorio, evitando por poco ponerse a reír– Todo el rato parecía estar esperando que le dijeras que no.

– ¿Si? –el rubio pareció sorprendido– Creí que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Gon…

– Él quería evitarse problemas. –Leorio ahora sí empezó a reírse– Seguramente esperaba que tú dijeras que no y con eso evitaría que Gon los pusiera en peligro.

– Y acabé haciendo lo contrario. –Kurapika bajó un poco la cabeza, mirando su mano derecha donde normalmente invocaba sus cadenas.

– No te preocupes por ello, todo acabó bien. –Leorio miró la copa casi sin tocar de Kurapika– Ahora… ¡bebe! ¡Parezco el único interesado en beber aquí!

Kurapika evitó el comentario sobre que en realidad lo era y acabó tomando la copa entera.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde…**

– ¡Y no sabía qué hacer…! ¡Era una araña gigante! Leorio, ¿¡tú qué habrías hecho!?

Gritando casi pegado a su oreja, entre lloriqueos, desesperaciones y demás, Kurapika estaba agarrándose del brazo de Leorio mientras le hablaba de una de sus pesadillas más recientes.

– U-uhm… ¿Huir…?

– ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Esa araña tenía la cara de Chrollo! ¡DE CHROLLO! ¡Era mi deber golpearlo con mis cadenas! ¿¡Verdad que es un sueño horrible!? ¿¡Por qué tengo que ver a ese hombre incluso en sueños!?

Una leve risa interrumpió el alud de quejas de Kurapika y Leorio aprovechó el momento de distracción para ponerse tapones en los oídos.

– ¡CHROLLO!

Sí, los tapones habían sido buena idea. Leorio se giró a tiempo de evitar que Kurapika se lanzara a golpear al líder de la Genei Ryodan, que los miraba más bien entretenido, e hizo que el rubio se sentara.

– Borracho también eres adorable. –comentó Chrollo, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Leorio esta vez, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano, sentado en una silla al lado de Kurapika como si nada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Leorio, ignorando los gritos de Kurapika sobre arañas– Será mejor que no te acerques a Kurapika.

– Tranquilo, no tengo intención de pelear. –el pelinegro también ignoró los gritos– Oí mi nombre varias veces por lo que tuve curiosidad…

– ¡Araña! ¡Araña! ¡Chrollo! ¡Debo matar a las arañas! ¡TODAS LAS ARAÑAS DEL MUNDO DEBEN DESAPARECER!

Entonces, una desafortunada araña decidió pasar cerca de ellos. Era pequeña, de no más de un centímetro, pero Kurapika la detectó.

– ¡AAAHHH! ¡ARAÑA!

En vez de atacarla, Kurapika se escondió en los brazos de Leorio.

– ¿¡Kurapika!?

– Las arañas son malas… las arañas son malas… las arañas son malas…

Repitiendo eso una y otra vez, Kurapika temblaba escondiendo su cara contra el pecho de Leorio, el cual no sabía si era afortunado o desafortunado. La expresión de Chrollo le hacía pensar lo segundo.

– Kurapika, ya no está la araña. –intentó calmarlo Leorio, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. El olor de Omega de Kurapika ese día era fuerte, tal vez a causa de sus emociones y el alcohol, y a Leorio le iba a ser difícil controlarse por más tiempo a tan poca distancia.

Kurapika se separó de Leorio y buscó la araña con la mirada, respirando aliviado al no verla. Entonces, al ver que Chrollo seguía ahí, recordó lo que decía antes de tener una crisis de arañas.

– ¡Chrollo! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Araña!

Sus palabras eran más débiles que antes, ¿y por qué sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas? ¿Era cosa del alcohol? Chrollo miró con curiosidad al chico que tenía delante. Su cabello rubio estaba algo despeinado a causa del ataque de pánico de hacía un momento, sus manos temblaban, sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos como si fuera a llorar y podía ver dichas lágrimas ya acumuladas en sus ojos. Ciertamente, no le extrañaría que de un momento a otro pasara a ser un borracho del tipo llorón.

– No me he movido de aquí en los últimos diez minutos. –le habló, sonriendo suavemente, lo mejor con Kurapika en ese estado era no hacerle sentir más inseguro. Aún así, un instante después de que habló, Kurapika alzó ambas manos para taparse las orejas– ¿Uh?

– ¡No hables! ¡Tu voz resuena! ¿¡Por qué sólo tu voz resuena!? ¡Esto es molesto!

Leorio y Chrollo miraron a Kurapika con curiosidad. ¿Resuena? ¿A qué se refería?

– ¿Y por qué tu olor siempre es tan notable? –ahora el rubio arrugó la nariz– Las dos veces que estuve cerca de ti en YorkShin, y ahora aquí, ¿qué pasa con tu olor? ¿Es algo especial de Alfas araña? ¡Me marea! –siguió quejándose, hasta que empezó a quedarse sin energía y se sentó de vuelta a su silla.

– ¿Dos veces? –preguntó Chrollo finalmente– Pensé que sólo fue una vez, el tiempo que me tuviste capturado. –verdaderamente tenía curiosidad.

– Cuando te seguimos, junto a Killua y Gon, esa fue la primera vez que estuve cerca de ti. –ahora Kurapika se había convertido en un borracho sincero– Se sintió extraño, sabía que eras el líder, acababa de conocer tu cara por primera vez…

– Oh, ¿cuando capturamos a esos dos en plena calle? Estabas en el callejón, ¿verdad?

Kurapika alzó la cara con sorpresa.

– ¿Lo notaste?

– Por un momento, pero cuando el otro niño apareció pensé que se trataba de alguien que había pasado por ahí y que no tenía nada que ver. –Chrollo se encogió de hombros, inclinándose un poco hacia Kurapika– ¿Y qué decías sobre mi olor?

– Me marea. Deberías asquearme por ser el líder de la araña, pero en vez de eso me marea.

Leorio estaba cerca de ponerse en un rincón a lloriquear porque su amigo estaba hablando con el enemigo en vez de con él, mientras que Chrollo encontraba esta conversación muy interesante. Aún así, tuvo que acabar.

– Danchou, Feitan todavía no ha vuelto del aeropuerto, ¿debería ir a ver-? –Nobunaga acababa de entrar al bar, y se quedó paralizado al ver la situación. Un par de sillas tiradas al suelo, Leorio emborrachándose en un rincón, Kurapika molesto pero claramente borracho a menos de dos metros de Chrollo y éste último visiblemente disfrutando el momento.

– Ah, Nobunaga, no te preocupes, pensaba ir ahora en un rato. –le respondió Chrollo, levantándose. Caminó hacia él, pasando justo al lado de Kurapika, y en un momento de tentación rozó con su mano la cabeza del rubio, acariciando levemente su sedoso cabello– Nos vemos luego, Kurapika.

Esas palabras fueron susurradas, el tono empleado fue bajo, suave, pero a la vez serio. Medio instante después el corazón de Kurapika dio un salto y pudo notar su cara arder, mientras se preguntaba confundido qué ocurría. Alzó ambas manos para tocarse la cara, pero se detuvo a mitad y queriendo ahogar el estúpido pensamiento que acababa de aparecer en su mente, pidió más bebida.

 _"Las manos de Chrollo son cálidas."_

* * *

Feitan, Nobunaga y Chrollo estaban en el aeropuerto. Habían pasado ya cerca de dos horas desde que Chrollo y Nobunaga llegaron, y Feitan estaba bastante impaciente. Cada vez que llegaba algún avión o helicóptero, levantaba la cabeza y miraba fijamente a las personas que salían. Si no fuera por la presencia de Chrollo, habría escogido alguno al azar y lo habría torturado para desahogarse. Su líder se dedicaba a distraerlo cada vez que lo veía al límite, hablando de algún tema sin demasiada importancia como la idea de visitar el pequeño museo del lugar o explorar las ruinas. Aquello sí lo distraía lo suficiente, al punto que por un rato olvidó qué hacía ahí. Hasta que llegó el siguiente avión y vio a cierta persona en kimono bajar de él. En ese instante directamente se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ahí.

– Lo siento. –dijo la persona a la que llevaban horas esperando– Hubo una tormenta justo cuando llegué al aeropuerto y no daban permiso para salir a nadie.

– Haberlos matado a todos. –murmuró Feitan, claramente irritado.

– Está bien, la seguridad es lo primero. –calmó la situación Chrollo, y entonces le sonrió– ¿Has tenido un buen viaje, Kalluto?

– Sí.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, correspondiendo muy levemente a esa sonrisa para después mirar a Feitan con curiosidad. ¿Por qué estaba tan irritado?

* * *

Illumi y Hisoka estaban sentados no muy lejos del hotel, en la cafetería de un bar. No estaban en el bar del hotel porque la situación dentro de éste era algo ruidosa y podrían ser atacados por un rubio furioso. No es que a Hisoka le moleste, pero Illumi no iba a quedarse y el mago prefería acosar a Illumi para sonsacarle el secreto de Killua.

– ¿Entonces~? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me lo digas~? –insistió por décima vez en dos horas.

– Tu desaparición.

– Aww~ No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes, qué malo~

Illumi lo miró totalmente inexpresivo y después fijó su vista en algo que venía por el camino, desde el aeropuerto. Hisoka tuvo curiosidad y se giró a mirar también.

Kalluto y Feitan estaban hablando en voz algo baja, con Chrollo y Nobunaga caminando detrás de ellos en silencio, uno perdido en sus pensamientos y el otro mirando fijamente a Kalluto. A Nobunaga le preocupaba que Feitan se encariñara demasiado con él.

– ¿Illu-nii?

Kalluto se detuvo con sorpresa, interrumpiendo lo que le estaba diciendo a Feitan, y ahora avanzó hasta su hermano mayor con curiosidad.

– Kalluto. –fue la forma de saludar de Illumi– Creí que tu avión iba a llegar hace tres horas.

– ¿Quién es? ¿Tu hermano mayor? –preguntó Feitan, que no se separaba más de dos metros de Kalluto. Éste último sólo asintió con la cabeza a ambos.

– Hola, Illumi. Ha pasado un tiempo. –lo saludó Chrollo, de forma amable, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a Hisoka– Al parecer hubo una tormenta y retrasaron la salida de todos los aviones, pero ha podido llegar sin problemas.

Illumi asintió con la cabeza, serio y precavido ante la presencia de Chrollo. Ha trabajado para él en un pasado, y lo conoce desde hace lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que quería irse rápido.

– Oh, Chrollo~ –Hisoka encontró su oportunidad en ese silencio– ¿Pelea conmigo~?

– No hoy.

– No te cansas nunca, ¿eh? –comentó Nobunaga, mirando de reojo a Hisoka, mientras éste sólo se encogía de hombros.

– Está bien, lo mejor siempre se hace esperar. –susurró el pelirrojo, con un brillo en los ojos que no dejaba claro si realmente iba a esperar.

– Vayamos al hotel, Kalluto. Tenemos la misma habitación, pediré una llave para ti. –le ofreció Feitan, caminando entre ellos como si nada, y Kalluto lo siguió tras inclinar la cabeza hacia Chrollo e Illumi en señal de respeto.

– "La misma habitación". –repitió Illumi, girando la cabeza en dirección a ellos.

– Está bien, no te preocupes. –intervino Chrollo antes de que Illumi sacara sus agujas– Aunque Kalluto sea un Omega y Feitan un Alfa, él tiene bien presente su edad. No le hará nada, y además Kalluto se negó a compartir habitación con nadie más que Feitan. –añadió lo último en voz baja, sabiendo que si Illumi veía que era lo que quería Kalluto, se calmaría. No era tan sobreprotector con Kalluto.

– Está bien. Mi habitación está en el mismo piso después de todo.

– ¿Oh? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? –le preguntó Hisoka, con curiosidad.

– Me lo encontré en el pasadizo después de comprobar mi habitación.

Eso convenció a Hisoka, el cual ahora pasó a insistirle de nuevo a Chrollo y éste siguió negándose todo el camino hasta el hotel.

* * *

– ¡Es terrible! ¿¡Qué hacemos, Killua!?

– ¡No me preguntes! ¡Nunca había visto algo así!

Al oír los gritos de los niños, Illumi prácticamente desapareció en el camino y entró a toda velocidad al hotel, acabando justo al lado de Killua.

– ¿Killu? ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿¡Aniki!? –el peliblanco primero se sobresaltó por la aparición de Illumi– Son Kurapika y Leorio, ambos están…

– ¡Totalmente borrachos! –se horrorizó Gon, señalando hacia la puerta (rota) del bar– Leorio lleva un rato llorando en el rincón y Kurapika está acabando con las existencias de alcohol…

Illumi se acercó a la puerta casi a la vez que Chrollo y ambos observaron el interior. Leorio estaba sentado en la barra, murmurando cosas sin sentido y a la vez llorando, ya sin beber; Kurapika estaba sentado encima de una mesa, de espaldas a ellos, con las piernas abiertas teniendo los pies encima de las únicas dos sillas que seguían enteras en el lugar, bebiendo furiosamente de una botella, teniendo varias (algunas rotas) en el suelo cerca de él.

– Intentamos acercarnos, pero Kurapika se pone a gritar sobre arañas y Alfas en cuanto damos un paso dentro del bar. –explicó Killua, tenso– Sería mejor que no te acerques, Chrollo, podrías empeorar la situación…

Pese a sus palabras, Chrollo dio un paso dentro de la zona de bar. Kurapika giró la cabeza hacia él al acto, y con ello el pelinegro quedó paralizado.

Lágrimas. Lágrimas caían de esos ojos escarlata (en algún momento se había quitado las lentillas), sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus mejillas rojas, su cabello dorado alborotado.

Chrollo tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre Kurapika en ese momento.

– Kurapika. –lo llamó, dando otro paso hacia él, creyendo que era buena señal que no lo hubiera atacado aún– Deberías volver a tu habitación. Este lugar es un desastre y no te hará nada bueno el beber tanto.

– ¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!? –le gritó entonces, sobresaltando a Killua y Gon que seguían en la puerta. Illumi decidió que era mejor llevarse a los niños (quería sólo a Killua pero Gon no se separaba de él) por lo que pronto estaba sólo Chrollo en la puerta.

– Me importa bastante, Kurapika. –habló dando otro paso, en tono sereno y seguro, se aseguraba de repetir su nombre con tranquilidad– Te acompañaré a tu habitación, vamos.

– No quiero.

Chrollo alzó las cejas ante el tono infantil de Kurapika. Aún así, dio otro paso, ahora estando ya delante del rubio, y acercó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

– Te irá bien dormir un rato para que se te pase el efecto del alcohol. –le aseguró Chrollo, empezando a acariciar su cabeza lentamente. Kurapika se estremeció ante el contacto pero no se apartó– Venga, ¿vamos?

Seguramente a causa del alcohol, Kurapika acabó apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Chrollo. Cerró un poco los ojos, disfrutando esa calidez, esas caricias, respirando contra su pecho. El olor de Chrollo. Lo mareaba, ¿o tal vez lo que lo mareaba era que le hacía sentir bien? Era algo extraño.

Viendo su oportunidad, Chrollo pasó suavemente un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Kurapika y lo agarró bien con el otro, alzándolo con cuidado. Si todo iba bien, Kurapika ni siquiera se daría cuenta, bajo los efectos del alcohol seguramente ni siquiera sabía que era él quien lo cargaba.

* * *

En el ascensor, Chrollo se mantuvo en silencio. Kurapika soltaba algún quejido de vez en cuando, pero extrañamente bastaba con un "Sshh" de Chrollo para que se calmara. Al llegar a su piso, Chrollo dudó. Podía llevar a Kurapika a su habitación y tener grandes consecuencias al día siguiente, o buscar las llaves de Kurapika y cuidar de él hasta que se durmiera para luego irse y evitar un posible ataque cuando el rubio despertara. La segunda opción sonaba mejor.

Se inclinó hasta dejar a Kurapika en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, sorprendido cuando éste soltó un sonido de protesta. ¿Tan cómodo había estado en sus brazos? No pudo evitar sonreír levemente con cariño pero se centró en encontrar la llave. Tuvo que tocar con cuidado, su propio corazón acelerándose cada vez que Kurapika se estremecía por el contacto, hasta que dio con la llave en su bolsillo derecho. Respiró hondo notando la esencia de Omega de Kurapika más fuerte que nunca y sacudió la cabeza para mantener la mente clara. No le haría nada a un pobre borracho.

Miró el número de la llave y sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que era la habitación justo al lado de él. Abrió la puerta y dejó la llave en el mueble de la entrada para luego volver y cargar a Kurapika con cuidado hasta la cama. Una vez hecho eso, Chrollo se vio tentado a irse, pero sabía que iba a estar pensando en Kurapika si se iba ahora. Suspiró y cerró la puerta para luego servir un vaso de agua y buscar una toalla pequeña, "sólo hasta que se le pase un poco el efecto del alcohol", se dijo, preparado para las consecuencias de ello.

– Mmh… calor…

Oyendo su queja, Chrollo dejó el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche y mojó la toalla pequeña en el balde de agua fría, la escurrió y luego pasó lentamente la toalla por la cara de Kurapika. Viendo que la expresión del rubio se relajaba, empezó a acariciarlo poco a poco, apartando su cabello con cuidado. Bajó la toalla por su cuello y un poco hasta su clavícula, siendo sorprendido por un suspiro de alivio por parte de Kurapika.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, Chrollo seguía acariciando su cara con la toalla.

– ¿Mejor? –le preguntó el pelinegro, apartando la toalla para agarrar el vaso de agua– Deberías beber un poco de agua, te aclarará la mente.

Kurapika se incorporó con lentitud, yendo a agarrar el vaso que le ofrecía sin pensar demasiado en ello, hasta que notó los efectos secundarios del alcohol. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y casi cayó en el proceso de llegar hasta el baño para vomitar.

– Bueno, eso también te aclarará. –susurró Chrollo, encogiéndose de hombros. Si sacaba todo el alcohol sería mucho mejor, al menos evitaría preocuparse por un posible coma.

* * *

– Ugh… nunca más… beberé… –decía Kurapika entre jadeos, apoyando la cabeza contra la bañera.

– O más bien deberías beber menos. –comentó Chrollo a su lado, limpiando sus labios con un papel húmedo, con cuidado– ¿Por qué bebías tanto?

– Es culpa tuya.

Tras decir eso, Kurapika se dio cuenta de que había dicho su pensamiento en voz alta y desvió la mirada, dejando a Chrollo más curioso que antes. ¿Culpa suya? ¿Kurapika estaba bebiendo de esa manera a causa de él? ¿Por qué? Se le acercó más, abrazando al rubio lentamente, acariciando su espalda haciendo círculos intentando que se encuentre mejor.

– ¿Por qué es culpa mía? –se atrevió a preguntarle en un susurro, estando muy cerca de su oreja, y entonces notó sin duda el estremecimiento de Kurapika. ¿Estaba reaccionando a él?– ¿Kurapika?

– Es porque eres cálido… y no me gusta… debería odiarte… –el rubio empezó a llorar, lágrimas caían de sus ojos y Chrollo sólo podía pensar en que tal belleza debía estar prohibida– Debería odiarte pero el odiarte sólo me hace daño… –se cubrió los ojos con una mano, mientras con la otra secaba las lágrimas, tembloroso.

– Ssshh… –sin saber bien qué hacía, Chrollo acercó a Kurapika a su pecho y ahora le acarició la cabeza lentamente, calmando los pequeños sollozos. Oh, a la mañana siguiente lo mataría.

Kurapika acabó quedándose dormido contra su pecho. Podía notar su respiración lenta y profunda, por lo que, seguro de ello, Chrollo lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó una vez más a la cama, esta vez tapándolo con la sábana. Se sentó en el borde y le acarició la frente antes de inclinarse y darle un beso corto ahí, con cuidado.

– Yo tampoco te odio, Kurapika. –susurró, en un tono muy cálido y lleno de afecto, impensable para él, y luego se levantó para irse.

Una mano en su ropa lo detuvo.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 **Autor:**

Hey, amadme por ese final de capítulo(?) Okno. ¡No me matéis! En el próximo pasan cosas mejores 7u7 (nadie dijo lemon. No os engañéis por la cara con 7, naaaadie dijo lemon... eso no llegará hasta luego de una propuesta loca de Chrollo y más avances entre Killua y Gon. Es decir, antes del cap10 habrá algo.(?)

En el próximo cap~ Kurapika no recuerda lo ocurrido, pero sí los demás. ¿Cuál será su reacción cuando el mismo Chrollo se lo acabe contando? ¿Morirá de humillación y vergüenza? ¿Intentará matarlo con sus cadenas? Y por su lado, ¿qué hay en las ruinas? Killua y Gon no pueden evitar explorarlas...

 **Respuesta a reviews: (¡4 esta vez! ¡Me estoy emocionando!)**

KuroKuraForever " _I bet drunk Kurapika is gonna say and do some embarrassing things lol_ "  
(Traducción: "Apuesto a que Kurapika borracho va a decir y hacer algunas cosas vergonzosas lol")

Yep. He did it xD ¡Thank you for reviewing again! (It's reviewing, right? XD)  
((Traducción: Sep. Lo hizo xD ¡Gracias por reviewar(?) de nuevo! (Es reviewar, verdad? XD) -cuando te inventas palabras para traducir(?)-))

Sweets Dreamer " _I like this story(had to use google translate but ok). It's always nice to read more Kurokura works. I am waiting for the next chapter eagerly (drunk Kurapika is a guilty pleasure of mine)_."  
(Traduccón: "Me gusta esta historia (tengo que usar traductor de google pero está bien). Siempre es bueno leer más trabajos(?)/fics/ Kurokura. Estoy esperando el próximo capítulo ansiosamente. (Kurapika borracho es uno de mis placeres culpables)."

¡Thank you for your review! Google Translate it's maybe not the best option to use to translate fanfics(?), but if you think it's okay... xD Yeah, KuroKura for the win! I hope you liked (or loved?) my drunk Kurapika, he will maybe come back later! I mean, we need a childish Kurapika, and that will be what will happen the next time he gets drunk. Childish Kurapika. Yup. (My guilty pleasure is the shipp on itself, my guilty OTP xD)  
((Traducción: ¡Gracias por tu review! Google traductor seguramente no es la mejor opción para traducir fanfics(?), pero si crees que está bien... xD Sí, KuroKura for the win(-es lo mejor(?)-)! Espero que te haya gustado (o encantado?) mi Kurapika borracho, ¡seguramente volverá más tarde! Quiero decir, necesitamos un Kurapika infantil, y eso será lo que pase la próxima vez que se emborrache. Kurapika infantil. Sip. (Mi placer culpable es la shipp en sí, mi OTP culposa xD))

vanessa " _jajajaja XD me encanta OwO espero el próximo cap *w*/_ "

¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te encante UwU ¡Aquí tienes el próximo!

Meme " _Tienes toda mi atención... Porfavor sigue estaré atenta a las actualizaciones..._ "

Gracias por el review y tu atención(?) XD Lo estoy siguiendo, lo estoy siguiendo~ Tengo escritas unas 24.500 palabras, unas 60 páginas de word... y por ahora he publicado hasta la página 22, hay fic para rato y aún sigue~

¡De nuevo gracias por todos los reviews!

* * *

¡Llegamos al rincón de mis Reglas Omegaverse!

 **Celo.**

El celo es un periodo d días en que la persona siente "ansias" por la compañía de otro, normalmente siendo éstas ansias un apetito sexual voraz. Normalmente es mensual o bimensual.

El celo en los Alfas consiste en un impulso casi irrefrenable de poseer a quienes consideran atractivos. Durante estos momentos, el Alfa no podrá pensar nada más que en su objetivo, usando todos los medios a su alcance para ello.

El celo en los Beta consiste en un leve impulso de poseer a quienes desean, pero a la vez los hace vulnerables a ser poseídos. Tienen más autocontrol que los Alfas en estos momentos y son capaces de olvidarse de ello por leves momentos.

El celo en los Omega consiste en un impulso casi irrefrenable de ser poseído por otros. En este estado, el Omega es levemente consciente de sus acciones hasta que encuentra alguien de su agrado y entonces el instinto toma parte y se ofrece. Pese a que eso es lo habitual, existen algunos Omegas con mayor autocontrol que son capaces de aguantar los síntomas del celo hasta llegar a su casa o un lugar seguro para tranquilizarse y pasar el primer "calor" del celo.

El olor de la pareja, de alguien atrayente o de otra persona en celo puede despertar el celo en aquellos que no lo han tenido en las últimas dos semanas, aunque a veces no es de manera inmediata.

* * *

Lista de personajes y categoría:

Gon: Alfa Puro

Killua: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo)

Kurapika: Omega Puro

Leorio: Beta Voluble (de camino a Alfa Voluble)

Hisoka: Alfa Voluble

Illumi: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo, pero es Puro, cosa de los Zoldyck y sus genes)

Netero: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo)

Ging: Alfa Puro

Chrollo: Alfa Puro

Nobunaga: Alfa Voluble

Feitan: Alfa Voluble

Machi: Alfa Voluble

Kalluto: no se ha dicho, pero es Omega Puro.

En este capítulo el nuevo en la lista es Kalluto~ En el anime/manga tiene 10 años, por lo que aquí tiene 12. Todo lo referente a él será muy soft por eso, pero no negaremos que un buen Alfa se ha fijado en él~ (creo que Hisoka me contagia(?)

* * *

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Qué opináis sobre el rincón de detalles de mis normas Omegaverse? ¿Kurapika borracho debería aparecer más veces? ¿Leorio también se merece amor? ¡Pedidme todos vuestros caprichos y deseos en los reviews y buscaré cómo hacerlos posibles! (Mientras estén en mis posibilidades y no incluyan la muerte de personajes(?)

Oh, cierto, es posible que muuuuuuy adelante haya algún mpreg. MUY adelante. Cuando llegue el cap donde cierto personaje hace cierta propuesta a otro personaje, entenderéis por qué lo digo... de todas formas no le quitaré masculinidad a nadie por ello ni entraré en grandes detalles sobre el tema, pero, como sé que hay gente a la que no le gusta...(?) (estoy controlando mucho mis ansias de soltaros el spoiler :'v lloré tras escribir esa escena, fue azúcar puro.)

Notas nuevas del 3-12-2017 (o bueno 4 teniendo en cuenta que pasan unos mins de medianoche)

Ya está confirmado el mpreg, y no es tan adelante, pero el embarazo tendrá un avance lento pues no voy a avanzar los meses de un capítulo para otro. Tengo planeado pasar de la "actualidad" a cuando se confirma el embarazo, luego unos 4 meses de escenas algo "random" (citas, comedia, etc) que podrían durar dos o tres capítulos, de ahí sí bajaría bastante la velocidad en la que se avanza el tiempo pues ocurriría la primera saga importante referente a Kurapika.

Disfrutad impacientándoos.(?)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias otra vez por los reviews!


	4. Mal humor x Resaca x No más, por favor

Ha pasado un tiempo, lo sé.

He tenido varios imprevistos, pero aquí estoy, publicando el capítulo 4 ya habiendo acabado el capítulo 10 evitando escribir una escena del 11 por... complicada. Digamos que estoy dudando en si hacer que Kurapika intente matar a Chrollo o directamente acepte que siempre va a ser un ladrón(?)

He revisado los tres capítulos anteriores, no ha cambiado demasiado nada pero os recomiendo releer al menos el anterior para recordar la situación.

En este capítulo, Chrollo hace algún avance con Kurapika y poco después Killua y Gon se aventuran en las ruinas. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡Descubridlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Mal humor x Resaca x No más, por favor.**

El sol, sin misericordia alguna, entró por la ventana. Directo a sus ojos, despertándolo.

Kurapika soltó un quejido y se giró hacia el lado contrario, pero con ello su dolor de cabeza empeoró. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sus recuerdos eran borrosos, ¿qué había pasado después de haber ido al bar? Encontró un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche y lo bebió ávidamente, aliviando su garganta, y tras dejarlo de nuevo en el mueble se sentó en la cama con los pies tocando la mullida alfombra.

– Debería darme una ducha… –murmuró, caminando como zombie hacia el baño, dejando caer su ropa en el camino al punto que cuando entró y cerró la puerta ya estaba totalmente desnudo. Normalmente no haría eso, pero necesitaba quitarse esa ropa. Por alguna razón, apestaba a Chrollo.

* * *

Había ido de poco. Chrollo salió de debajo la cama en cuanto oyó el sonido de la ducha, saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación para luego entrar a la suya comprobando que nadie lo veía. Suspiró. Un poco más y lo habría descubierto.

La noche anterior, cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, Kurapika lo agarró. En sueños, obviamente, pero le pedía que no se fuera. ¿Cómo negarse a tal súplica? Acabó estirándose a su lado y durmió hasta que el sol lo despertó, seguramente al mismo tiempo que a Kurapika. Pensando rápido, rodó hasta caer al suelo sujetándose con las manos para no hacer ruido y luego se deslizó bajo la cama justo a tiempo. Kurapika podría haber puesto los pies encima de él y lo habría descubierto. Al ver las prendas caer, se temió lo peor, pero por suerte Kurapika no se entretuvo en su camino hacia el baño y con ello Chrollo pudo escapar.

Se alegró de haber activado su Zetsu al instante en que despertó, y la verdad, si no fuera porque Kurapika ahora estaría sobrio, se habría quedado a observar un rato más.

* * *

Cuando Kurapika salió de su habitación en dirección al comedor del hotel, le sorprendió ver que la zona del bar estaba cerrada "por reparaciones". Inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Tal vez había peleado contra Chrollo ahí y por eso antes apestaba a Chrollo?

– K-Kurapika, buenos días… –lo saludó Gon, algo nervioso.

– Ah, buenos días Gon. ¿Ocurre algo?

Al comprobar que Kurapika era el Kurapika de siempre, Gon sonrió aliviado y negó con la cabeza.

– No, no, sólo estaba esperándote. Leorio está de mal humor y Killua está desayunando fuera para evitar a Illumi, no quería entrar solo porque Hisoka también está ahí.

Kurapika entró al comedor con curiosidad, seguido de Gon. En una mesa estaban Illumi, Hisoka y Kalluto (¿qué hacía el hermano menor de Killua ahí?), en otra había arañas (Feitan –el cual estaba inclinado hacia Kalluto hablando–, Shalnark, Machi y Nobunaga) pero Chrollo no estaba por ningún lado. Vio a Leorio en una esquina leyendo el periódico mientras bebía café, con obvia cara de mal humor, notando que Ging y Netero tampoco estaban.

– Ahora entiendo, Gon. –le sonrió el rubio, notando la situación– Sólo hay una mesa sin nadie y te sentirías incómodo tú solo, ¿verdad? –Gon sólo asintió con la cabeza, temiendo que si hablaba se dieran cuenta de su presencia (incluso estaba usando Zetsu…).

Ambos entraron, Kurapika siendo atención de todas las miradas por cerca de cinco segundos hasta que el rubio los miró con confusión y desviaron. Enserio, ¿qué había pasado el día anterior? Se sirvió un café recién hecho, un croisant y se sentó en la mesa vacía junto con Gon que había cogido un zumo y también un croisant.

– Oh, Kurapika. –lo saludó Leorio, desde la mesa de al lado– ¿Estás bien?

– Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Ante sus palabras, los presentes se miraron entre ellos y Hisoka rió divertido.

– ¿No lo recuerdas~? Casi destrozas el bar, si no fuera por Chrollo-

– Hisoka.

Machi interrumpió sus palabras y Hisoka pareció demasiado distraído con ella para seguir explicando. Kurapika los miró aún más confundido y volvió la vista hacia Gon, que evitaba mirarlo.

– ¿Gon? ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? –insistió una vez más– No intentes usar Zetsu para escaparte.

Añadió lo último cuando vio que Gon miraba hacia la puerta con obvia intención de huir.

– H-hum… bueno… sólo sé que bajaste a beber con Leorio… –respondió, mirando hacia Leorio de reojo. De pronto el hombre mantenía el periódico demasiado arriba de manera que era imposible ver su expresión– Unas horas más tarde, seguías bebiendo… y gritando.

Oh, no. ¿Gritando? ¿Qué gritaba? Oh dios mío…

– Leorio, por favor dime que no te hablé de ninguna pesadilla de arañas gigantes.

– Lo hiciste. Por una hora entera.

La respuesta de Leorio provocó miradas divertidas entre los presentes y Kurapika quería taparse la cara de vergüenza.

– ¿Qué hice las otras horas?

– Gritar y quejarte sobre Chrollo mientras acababas las existencias de alcohol.

Kurapika soltó un quejido y esta vez sí se tapó la cara.

– ¿Supongo que si desperté en mi habitación fue porque me cargaste de vuelta? –le preguntó entonces, esperanzado de que ahí acabara todo lo vergonzoso.

– Eh… Mmh… no. –Leorio parecía tener dificultad para hablarle de ello– Yo también bebí demasiado y Ging me despertó en plena madrugada cuando me encontró dormido sobre la barra del bar.

¿Entonces por qué él había despertado en la cama? ¿Había vuelto por su propio pie? Miró de reojo hacia los presentes. Hisoka no podría ser, estaba tan interesado en el tema que parecía querer saltar de la silla. Illumi era poco probable, lo más seguro era que hubiera pasado de largo si Killua no estaba presente. Descartó las arañas presentes, ninguno de ellos tenía heridas que evidenciaran el haberse acercado a él.

Un momento, ¿y Chrollo?

– Esta mañana mi ropa apestaba a Chrollo. –soltó abruptamente, de repente sin hambre (había comido la mitad del croisant), levantándose de la silla– ¿Qué no me estáis contando? –miró a Gon fijamente.

– ¿Tu ropa apestaba a Chrollo…? Oh~ –repitió Hisoka, entonces abrió mucho los ojos como si hubiera comprendido algo y empezó a reír ignorando la mala mirada de Illumi, el cual parecía querer disfrutar de su desayuno en silencio.

– ¿No has visto a Danchou esta mañana? –se atrevió a preguntar Shalnark, con curiosidad– Cuando fui a buscarlo para desayunar juntos, no estaba en su habitación.

Kurapika abrió los ojos con realización. Cuando despertó, había estado tan zombie que no se había molestado a mirar alrededor, no podía ser que-

En cuando salió por la puerta dispuesto a volver a su habitación en busca de pruebas, chocó contra alguien más alto que él. Reconoció su olor de manera tan abrupta que retrocedió dos metros de golpe.

– ¡CHROLLO! –gritó directamente, en un tono de voz que no sabía si era de sorpresa o agitación.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –el pelinegro estaba ahí, con el cabello algo húmedo como acabado de salir de la ducha, y sonrió al ver que los miembros del Genei Ryodan con los que había quedado ya estaban ahí desayunando– Buenos días, chicos. ¿Uh? ¿De quién es este desayuno a medio comer?

Acercándose a la mesa donde antes estaba Kurapika, le preguntó a Gon, con curiosidad, en un tono tan inofensivo e inocente que el Kurta sabía que pasaba algo.

– Es de Kurapika…

El rubio intentó escapar, pero Chrollo sonrió, lo agarró del brazo, y lo hizo sentarse.

– Después de todo lo que bebiste anoche, deberías comer correctamente. –le dijo, dejando sin palabras a los presentes. ¿¡Sí que había sido Chrollo quien había llevado a Kurapika de vuelta a su habitación!? Hisoka estaba que casi gemía.

Mientras Kurapika balbuceaba cosas sin sentido e intentaba recuperar su habilidad de habla, Chrollo se sirvió un café y unas tostadas para luego sentarse justo delante de Kurapika. Gon deseó que Killua estuviera ahí sólo para no sentirse solo en medio de dos bestias.

– ¿No hay otras mesas? –le preguntó Kurapika, de forma brusca.

– Las hay, pero, no quiero darle el gusto a Hisoka y tu amigo me odia. –señaló hacia Leorio con el "tu amigo", sin dejar de sonreír como si Kurapika fuera de verdad muy interesante.

– Oh, pero yo te odio más.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, como si fueran a saltar en cualquier momento.

– U-uh… i-iré a buscar a Killua…

Y así Gon huyó de la mesa antes de que empezaran las chispas.

– ¿Dicen que no estabas en tu habitación esta mañana? –empezó Kurapika, queriendo sonsacarle la verdad a Chrollo.

– Debía de estar en la ducha cuando llamaron. –sugirió Chrollo, pero la mentira fue algo obvia, su cabello húmedo lo dejaba claro, las otras arañas llevaban ya un rato desayunando.

– ¿Y antes de ducharte? ¿Por qué mi ropa de ayer huele a ti?

– Mi ropa de ayer también huele a ti.

Kurapika casi se atragantó con el café y lo miró furiosamente.

– ¡Explícate de una vez! –le gritó, consiguiendo por poco no dar un golpe con la taza.

– Está bien, ¿tanto quieres saber algo vergonzoso? –le preguntó Chrollo, alzando un poco las cejas, sin dejar de sonreír, usando un tono levemente burlón.

– ¡Es mejor que no saber! –Kurapika estaba desesperado.

– Luego no te quejes. –Chrollo se encogió de hombros, si el Kurta quería respuestas, las tendría– Cuando llegué ayer después de acompañar a Feitan y Nobunaga al aeropuerto para esperar a Kalluto, unas dos o tres horas después de que bajaras al bar, estabas totalmente borracho. Gritabas a cualquiera que entrara al bar, y a juzgar por el estado del lugar rompiste algunas sillas y mesas exterminando pequeñas arañas.

– Se lo merecían. –murmuró el rubio, en un puchero casi invisible, que recordó a Chrollo su expresión de la noche anterior.

– Killua y Gon no sabían qué hacer, Illumi se los llevó y yo me ocupé de la situación. –terminó, y bebió de su café como si no hubiera más que decir.

– ¿Te ocupaste de la situación? –insistió Kurapika, teniendo un montón de cosas en mente.

– ¿De verdad quieres que lo diga?

– Cuéntame TODO.

Chrollo suspiró y sintió pena por el pobre chico que tenía delante de él.

– Antes dime, ¿era la primera vez que bebías?

– Que bebía más de una copa sí.

Leorio se removió incómodo en su sitio. Él no sabía eso, aunque lo sospechaba.

– No vuelvas a beber más de una copa. Soy incapaz de saber qué tipo de borracho eres. A ratos llorabas, a ratos insultabas, a ratos eras totalmente sincero y a ratos te comportabas caprichosamente.

– Oh dios mío. –Kurapika se tapó la cara– Por favor dime que lo último no fue muchas veces.

– No sabría decirte… –el pelinegro se hizo el que no sabía y Kurapika soltó un quejido lleno de vergüenza– Lo más impactante fue cuando te acurrucaste contra mi pecho cuando te cargaba, supongo.

– Oh. –su cara se notaba totalmente roja pese a que se tapaba con ambas manos.

– ¿Quieres que siga…?

– No, por favor.

Kurapika dejó caer la cara encima de la mesa, derrotado.

Las arañas presentes miraron con admiración a su líder, ¡Chrollo había derrotado al "bastardo de las cadenas" con simples palabras!

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo finalmente Chrollo, un minuto después, cuando Kurapika estaba consiguiendo que su corazón se calmara.

– ¿Qué? –su tono evidenció que seguía muerto de vergüenza.

– Cuando me agarraste para que no me fuera, ¿estabas despierto o dormido?

El quejido de Kurapika de esta vez sólo evidenció que la pregunta había sido totalmente a propósito.

– Ya basta, ¿no? –soltó Leorio, molesto– Eso ya fue a propósito, seguro te inventaste la mitad.

– Oh, no, en realidad dejé varios detalles fuera para no avergonzar de más a Kurapika.

Chrollo dijo aquello en tono de "deberías agradecerme" mientras se hacía el dolido, pero Leorio no iba a dejarse comprar tan fácil.

– ¡No entiendo ni por qué tuviste que ayudarlo en primer lugar! –exclamó, soltando el periódico para mirarlo directamente– Kurapika te odia y lo sabes.

– Oh, me pregunto si eso es verdad. –Chrollo disfrutaba la situación ahora– Y que sepas que cuando le pregunté por qué bebió tanto me dijo que era por mi culpa.

– ¿No podemos dejar esta conversación? –casi suplicó Kurapika– Ahora ya sé que el dolor de cabeza es por haber bebido demasiado, lo mismo con la amnesia, el olor de Chrollo es porque me cargó, ¿qué más queda por aclarar?

– ¿Tal vez el por qué ayer cuando viste una araña en vez de matarla primero lloraste y gritaste?

– Chrollo, enserio, por favor, ya, me rindo. –murmuró Kurapika, todavía sin levantar la cabeza– Cuando veo una araña me pierdo a mí mismo, culpa vuestra, Genei Ryodan. Las arañas de este mundo deberían ser exterminadas…

– Oh, recuerdo que gritaste eso también ayer después de que la araña se fuera. –recordó Chrollo, obviamente divertido– ¿También se te vuelven rojos los ojos cuando ves una araña normal?

– Depende.

Kurapika levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Chrollo, apoyando la barbilla sobre la mesa.

– Te has olvidado de tus lentes de contacto hoy. –observó el pelinegro, sonriendo– Tus ojos color escarlata son hermosos, pero tus ojos normales también lo son. No deberías llevar lentillas negras.

– Muérete. –soltó Kurapika, mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Sólo por ser sincero? –Chrollo apoyó la barbilla en su mano teniendo el codo sobre la mesa, interesado– ¿Te incomoda que sea sincero contigo?

– Me molesta. Es peor que incomodar.

Chrollo reprimió una carcajada pero se notó en su expresión, de pronto miraba a Kurapika con bastante más afecto del que los presentes esperarían viniendo de él.

– ¿Tiene relación con que mi olor te atraiga?

Sólo un instante, los ojos de Kurapika se volvieron rojos. El rubio se levantó, agarró su bandeja y tras dejar las cosas para lavar, salió del comedor.

– Te pasaste, Danchou. –comentó Shalnark, aunque estaba interesado en lo que veía– Si eres tan directo, sólo lo asustarás.

– Si recordara lo de anoche, sería más fácil –bromeó Chrollo, pero al notar sus caras tuvo que arreglarlo– Sólo cuidé de él hasta que se durmió, no pasó nada. –viendo el alivio en la cara de todos (excepto Hisoka, obvio, él parecía aburrido ahora) siguió– ¿Tan mal pensáis de mí? No me aprovecharía de un borracho.

La mitad lo miró como si dudara de ello pero ninguno dijo nada y lo dejaron desayunar en silencio.

* * *

– ¡Killua! ¡Aquí!

Gon lo llamó desde encima de un saliente, sonriendo.

– ¿¡Gon!? ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

– ¡Veo las ruinas! ¡Exploremos, Killua!

Ante la posibilidad de un tesoro, Killua sonrió y saltó para luego correr al lado de Gon hacia las ruinas, feliz de explorar junto a él.

Se metieron por la entrada principal, quedando boquiabiertos con las pinturas y escrituras de las paredes, era grande, y además habían instalado luces de manera que si alguien entrara no estuviera a oscuras. Era posible que ya hubiera sido explorado, pero eso no los detuvo, avanzaron por el lugar curioseando, sin romper nada, disfrutando de la emoción.

– ¡Mira, Gon! ¡En este camino no hay luces!

Había un pasadizo pequeño, en el suelo, a una altura a la que ellos deberían arrastrarse para apenas pasar. Los niños se miraron con emoción y sacando linternas se adentraron en el lugar.

Ese pequeño túnel (decidieron llamarlo túnel pese a que era un pasadizo en miniatura para ellos) daba a una habitación grande, con más dibujos y escrituras en las paredes. Aún así, no estaba vacío como los demás lugares, sino que había jarrones, algunas figuras de oro pequeñas y monedas de plata.

– Killua, sí que había un tesoro. –susurró Gon, agachándose para tomar una de esas monedas.

– Espera, Gon. –Killua lo detuvo justo a tiempo– Es posible que haya algún tipo de trampa, es mejor no tocar nada e informar al viejo. Lo hemos encontrado nosotros, por lo que es nuestro, pero si hubiera alguna trampa de Nen…

– ¿Quieres decir que si lo tocas te maldicen o algo así? –preguntó Gon, entendiendo por una vez por qué había que ser precavido.

– Sí. Por eso, lo tocaré yo.

– ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero Killua…!

– Soy inmune a la mayoría de venenos, tengo mayor resistencia al dolor y a la electricidad que tú. –le soltó el peliblanco, serio– Si ocurre algo, vuelves lo más rápido posible a buscar a los demás, yo estaré justo detrás de ti. ¿Entendido?

– No me gusta.

De nuevo con Gon y sus "no quiero", "no me gusta", "no estoy de acuerdo".

– Tiene que haber otra salida de esta sala, la buscaré yo. Si esto está inexplorado puede haber trampas también. –intentó hacerlo razonar– Es mejor que vaya yo solo.

– ¿No era yo el impulsivo y tú el que pensaba dos veces? –preguntó Gon, buscando argumentos para detener a Killua.

– Sí, pero no voy a ponerte en peligro, Gon.

Tras una última sonrisa, Killua dio un paso adelante en la sala y empezó a mirar bien el lugar. Había una caja (más bien un cofre) en el centro, una casi obvia trampa, cuatro cosas que parecían hechas para encenderse seguramente con fuego y poco más aparte de decoraciones y demás riquezas. Si supiera lo que ponía en las paredes tal vez tendría otra pista, pero Kurapika no estaba ahí para traducir.

– Gon, usaré fuego, y no sé qué pasará cuando encienda esto. –habló Killua, decidido– Necesito que salgas de aquí. Si ocurre algo, quiero que vayas corriendo a buscar ayuda.

– ¡Pero Killua!

– ¡Gon! –lo interrumpió, girándose a mirarlo. Gon no estaba para nada de acuerdo– Esto es importante.

Gon lo miró una vez más a los ojos, inseguro, para luego salir de la habitación por el pequeño túnel.

– ¡Ya estoy al otro lado, Killua! –dijo Gon un rato después.

– ¡Voy a encenderlo!

Tras avisar a Gon, Killua se acercó a la primera esquina. Respiró hondo y creó electricidad con su Nen, usando las chispas para encender la madera vieja. El fuego iluminó la habitación poco después. Tras eso fue usando un palo para ir encendiendo, hasta encender el último.

– ¿Killua? –Gon lo llamó desde el otro lado, preocupado pero viendo la luz del fuego.

– Todo está bien por ahora Gon, no te pre- ¿¡WOA!?

– ¿¡KILLUA!?

– ¡HUYE, GON! ¡Serpientes! ¡Van hacia allí!

Gon se apartó del túnel a tiempo de ver las serpientes salir en su dirección y salió corriendo de las ruinas.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 **Autor:**

¿Me odiáis por ese final? Lo sé, lo sé, es cruel de mi parte terminar el capítulo así.

¡Pero no pasa nada! Porque éste diciembre, como regalo de Navidad y disculpa por no actualizar frecuentemente, voy a estar publicando en días al azar, una vez a la semana como mínimo.

También, estaré publicando otros fanfics de Hunter x Hunter en los que he estado trabajando, así que si queréis pasaros a leer os lo agradecería.

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**

Sweets Dreamer: "I don't have a choice I don't know a word of Spanish (Google translate is my only option). Anyways, forget Chrollo, I would have jumped at drunk Pika if he is this adorable. Damn I love this pairing eo much. Oh yeah, Hisoka giving a crash-course on sex ed to poor Gon and Killua? Love it. Where is Ging and Illumi when their babies need them the most? I like how you explain omegaverse terms in your fic. It sure helps a lot."

I used Google translate to read a fanfic that was in French and it was somehow easy to understand but painful to read xD I hope the translation Spanish-English is not that bad XD. Jaja, yeah, Kurapika is this adorable, but for Chrollo he's always that adorable xD. I love them too, somehow I ended up having 5 differents fanfics ongoing with this pairing... Yep, Hisoka is the master of sex (?) Ging was avoiding his son as always, Illumi was... I don't know XD I guess he will never find out about what Hisoka is teaching to Killua, unless they tell him... and I don't think Hisoka wants to die yet xD. Oh, I'm happy that my Omegaverse explanations are helping, I will keep doing it then.

Zyxwvu17: "Jaja me mato Kurapika borracho, tal vez por que normalmente es tan tranquilo, esta muy buena tu historia ya quiero saber mas de todos :) sigue así :)"

Gracias xD Y sí, un amigo me dijo una vez que más tranquila es la persona más se altera cuando bebe, lo tuve en cuenta a la hora de escribir, siendo cómo es Kurapika y todo lo que ha vivido debe de estar lo suficiente estresado como para actuar de esa manera cuando no tiene la mente clara xD . Pd, tu nombre casi me dejó sin ojos intentando discernir entre xwvu, disculpa si lo he escrito mal XD

OikawaGirl: "¡Me ha encantado la historia! 3 Me muero de ganas por saber que pasará con Chrollo y Kurapika. 7v7 Estaré esperando ansiosa la conti."

Gracias y 7w7 pasan muuuuchas 7w7 cosas 7w7 Antes del año que viene te habré hecho feliz seguramente(?) (Pd, ¿tu nombre es por Oikawa de Haikyuu? Necesitaba preguntar XD)

96mako: "¡Me a encantado! el rumbo que tiene la histora ya quisiera saber mas por favor continu me muero de la curiosidad n.n"

¡Gracias! Como ya habrás leído, la historia continúa(?)

* * *

Rincón de Normas Omegaverse:

 **Síntomas del celo.**

Básicamente, calor, deseo sexual y en ocasiones aturdimiento. Algunos Omega llegan a tener fiebre en sus primeros dos días de celo a causa del propio calor de su cuerpo.

Si el celo no se "atiende", puede seguir toda una semana sin descanso, pero si se "atiende" (acciones sexuales) se calmará por unas horas. Normalmente entre cada "calor" de celo pueden haber desde 8 horas a 72 horas, si bien en esas horas el afectado podrá actuar con normalidad, su propio "olor" denotará el estado en que se encuentra.

* * *

Lista de personajes y categoría:

Gon: Alfa Puro

Killua: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo)

Kurapika: Omega Puro

Leorio: Beta Voluble (de camino a Alfa Voluble)

Hisoka: Alfa Voluble

Illumi: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo, pero es Puro, cosa de los Zoldyck y sus genes)

Netero: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo)

Ging: Alfa Puro

Chrollo: Alfa Puro

Nobunaga: Alfa Voluble

Feitan: Alfa Voluble

Machi: Alfa Voluble

Kalluto: no se ha dicho, pero es Omega Puro.

* * *

Como última cosa hoy, quiero añadir que he creado un Pa-tre-on, podéis encontrar el link en mi perfil. (por razones extrañas se borró el nombre así que he tenido que poner los guiones...)

¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews!


	5. Serpientes X Lo siento X Palabras de Gon

¡Feliz Navidad!

No hubo nuevos reviews pero no pasa nada(?), sí aumentaron las lecturas y esas 600 se notan~ ¡Gracias!

En este capítulo continuamos donde dejamos el anterior, Killua en las ruinas rodeado de serpientes y Gon corriendo en busca de ayuda, ¿qué ocurrirá?

¡Descubridlo leyendo~!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Serpientes venenosas x Lo siento x Las palabras de Gon**

– Oh, Gon~ –lo saludó Hisoka al verlo correr hacia el hotel– Estás lleno de polvo, ¿por dónde habéis estado jugando~? –le preguntó, teniendo que agarrar a Gon para que no se pasara de largo (lo detuvo con su _Bungee Gum_ ).

– ¡Killua está en peligro!

Medio segundo después Illumi estaba ahí.

– ¿Dónde? –preguntó simplemente, serio.

– Las ruinas… encontramos una sala llena de cosas, Killua me hizo salir fuera mientras abría un cofre por si ocurría algo y salieron serpientes… –hablaba sin aliento y apenas dijo "serpientes", Illumi desapareció. No necesitaba más para entender la situación, su hermano menor debía de estar rodeado de serpientes y por muy inmune que fuera al veneno éstas podrían asfixiarlo.

– ¡Yo también voy! –Gon intentó correr detrás de Illumi pero su visión se volvió borrosa– ¿U-uh…?

– ¡Hisoka! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Gon!? –el grito lleno de furia de Kurapika estremeció a Hisoka, que acababa de evitar que el niño cayera inconsciente al suelo. No necesitó mirarle para saber que venía caminando desde el hotel, seguramente paseando para evitar a Chrollo.

– No le he hecho nada, parece que él y Killua-kun se han metido en las ruinas y aparecieron serpientes. Illumi ha ido a salvar a Killua-kun gracias a que Gon-kun vino a avisarnos… –Hisoka se agachó para comprobar el cuerpo de Gon, encontrando lo que buscaba cerca de su tobillo– Lo sabía, una serpiente lo mordió.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Kurapika estaba realmente alterado– Ya fue mordido por serpientes durante el examen Hunter, si son del mismo tipo podría tener una reacción peor…

– Yo me ocuparé de él. –aseguró Hisoka, alzando a Gon– Illumi verá el tipo de serpientes que son por lo que no habrá problema con el antídoto.

– Entonces buscaré a Ging-san y Netero-san. Ellos deberían conocer las ruinas. –convencido, Kurapika empezó a correr en busca de ellos.

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar a Ging y a Netero. Kurapika apenas había vuelto al hotel cuando vio a lo lejos a Ging de camino a la playa y a Netero mirando una tienda para turistas, escogiendo unas gafas de sol. Aún así, en cuanto notaron su presencia (y su aura alterada, obviamente se notaba su estado emocional) los dos se giraron hacia Kurapika olvidando lo que iban a hacer.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Netero, mientras Kurapika se tomaba unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

– Gon y Killua están en problemas… –explicó, aún sin aire– Activaron una trampa de serpientes, Gon consiguió salir y avisar, pero Killua sigue allí.

– ¿Fueron alcanzados por las serpientes? –preguntó Netero, aún con calma, mientras Ging parecía poco interesado.

– Sí, Gon ha sido mordido, Hisoka dijo que se ocupaba… –el rubio miró de reojo a Ging esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero el adulto no se inmutó…

– ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Netero entonces, y Kurapika se irguió de nuevo preparado para guiarles.

– En las ruinas.

– ¿¡En las ruinas!?

Ahora sí, Ging reaccionó y empezó a caminar rápido, para después empezar a correr. ¡Las ruinas de la isla eran realmente antiguas! ¡Él mismo había dirigido la expedición! ¡Si rompían algo se iba a enfadar con esos mocosos!

Kurapika intentó no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que Ging no le daba importancia al tema hasta que fueron nombradas las ruinas y corrió tras él junto a Netero.

* * *

Dentro de la sala en las ruinas, Killua estaba encima del cofre. Usaba Zetsu para que las serpientes no lo detectaran fácilmente, y cuando alguna por casualidad subía hasta él, acababa con ella de un rápido movimiento con sus dedos afilados. Hacía ya varios minutos desde que Gon se había ido, sólo esperaba que ninguna serpiente lo hubiera alcanzado. El propio Killua tenía un par de mordeduras pero aparte del dolor de éstas estaba bien. Debía ser un veneno al que tenía resistencia, o uno de efecto retardado. Fuera lo que fuera, todavía podía pelear.

Empezó a oír ruido proveniente de la otra sala, como si alguien estuviera matando todas las serpientes.

– ¡Killu! ¿Estás ahí?

– ¿Aniki?

Era Illumi, pero por una vez se sintió aliviado de oír la voz de su hermano mayor. Él sabría cómo acabar con esto.

– ¿Estás bien? –oyó que le preguntaba.

– Sí, sólo me han mordido dos veces, conseguí alejarme a tiempo, ¡salieron de las paredes!

– Seguramente se activó como parte de una trampa. –razonó Illumi, más calmado ahora que sabía que Killua estaba vivo y bien– ¿Puedes volver a este lado?

– El suelo está lleno de serpientes, me atraparían al instante. Son demasiadas como para que pueda acabar con ellas de golpe y no quiero usar ningún ataque fuerte, estas ruinas están totalmente sin tocar.

Las palabras de Killua sorprendieron un poco a Illumi. ¿Le preocupaba el estado de las ruinas? Entonces tirar la pared tampoco era una opción…

– Hey, ¿Aniki? –al oír que le hablaba volvió a prestar atención– ¿Sabes qué tipo de serpientes son estas?

– No. Son muy poco comunes ya que no había visto de éstas antes. –Illumi le respondió con calma, agachándose para agarrar una de las serpientes muertas– Deberías evitar que te muerdan más por si acaso, Killu.

No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Killu?

Tras un minuto sin respuesta, Illumi empezaba a prepararse para echar abajo la pared cuando Ging, Netero y Kurapika aparecieron.

– ¿Y Killua? –preguntó Kurapika, haciendo una fotografía con el teléfono a una de las serpientes muertas, seguramente para mandarla a quien estaba cuidando de Gon (Hisoka).

– Al otro lado de esta pared. Al parecer el suelo está lleno de serpientes, estaba hablando con él hasta hace un minuto. –Illumi seguía dispuesto a echar al suelo esa pared.

– Oh, así que esto no era de ventilación, sino un pequeño paso. –comentó Ging, agachándose para mirar al otro lado, pudo ver la luz que hacía el fuego– Seguidme, creo que sé cómo llegar ahí.

Netero asintió con la cabeza y pese a que Illumi dudó, los tres acabaron siguiendo a Ging por el camino señalizado. Llegaron a una gran sala.

– La última vez que vine, creí que podría tratarse de un pasadizo secreto. –hablaba Ging, tocando la pared con cuidado– No quise abrirlo por si era una trampa, había demasiadas personas cerca. Pero si comparamos la posición de esta pared, esta claro que esto tiene que comunicar.

Y tras eso, dio un leve empujón y la pared se abrió.

Un montón de serpientes cubrían el suelo, hasta que como efecto de haber abierto la puerta agua entró en la sala recién abierta y las serpientes huyeron.

– ¡Killu!

Encima de un gran cofre, inconsciente, estaba Killua.

* * *

– ¿Cómo están?

Kurapika levantó la cabeza al ver aparecer a Chrollo, aparentemente preocupado.

– Estables. –respondió el rubio, mirando de reojo hacia Hisoka e Illumi– Les han dado el antídoto, deberían despertar pronto también.

Chrollo también miró a Hisoka e Illumi. Hisoka estaba serio, casi preocupado podría decir, mientras que Illumi miraba fijamente en dirección a la cama de Killua. No les dejaban entrar en la habitación, pero podían ver a través de un vidrio las camas de ambos niños.

– ¿Se metieron en las ruinas? –preguntó Chrollo, sentándose al lado de Kurapika, con una silla entre ambos.

– Parece que descubrieron una zona no explorada, tesoro y trampas incluidas.

– Supongo que es lo que se podría esperar del hijo de Ging y su fiel compañero.

La voz de Netero les llegó desde el otro lado del pasadizo, que volvía acompañado de un médico.

– Sólo querría que no fueran tan propensos a meterse en problemas. –dijo Leorio, hablando por primera vez desde que estaban ahí. Cuando Hisoka le trajo a Gon una hora antes, se había horrorizado, le había hecho primeros auxilios al niño y luego había corrido al hospital. Cuando Illumi apareció con Killua aún más grave que Gon, casi se temió lo peor.

– Hablaré con mi padre sobre incluir venenos de especies raras en el entrenamiento. –murmuró Illumi, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Leorio, que fue ignorado.

– Cuando despierten, pueden entrar a verlos. –dijo el médico fingiendo no haber oído a Illumi– Procuren no alterarlos, están estables pero el niño llamado Killua llegó en situación crítica, el haberse movido mucho después de haber sido mordido empeoró el efecto del veneno.

Hisoka entendió entonces por qué Gon se había desmayado a causa del veneno. Al correr hacia ellos, había aumentado el efecto. Aún así Killua estaba más grave porque había recibido más mordidas.

* * *

Gon miró el techo. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, lo recordaba muy bien. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando en dirección a Killua. Su amigo dormía profundamente, teniendo una mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara, algo más pálido de lo habitual. Podía ver en su brazo derecho vendas, seguramente eran para cubrir las mordidas. Gon se levantó poco a poco. Él sólo tenía una intravenosa de lo que parecía suero, por lo que se movió con cuidado de no tirar de nada y caminó hacia Killua. Se sentó al lado de su cama, en una silla, y agarró su mano.

– Killua… lo siento.

– ¿¡GON!?

El grito de Kurapika al otro lado del vidrio lo sobresaltó, pero el niño no soltó la mano de Killua y saludó al rubio con su mano libre. Pronto vino una enfermera a regañar a Kurapika por haber gritado, pero cuando el chico le indicó que Gon había salido de su cama, la mujer entendió y entró en la habitación.

– Pequeño, todavía no debes levantarte, deberías dormir un poco más. –le habló ella, con suavidad, pero Gon no se giró. No tenía necesidad de ello.

– No me moveré del lado de Killua. –respondió Gon, en tono serio, casi inexpresivo.

– Tu amigo también está bien, cuando despierte sabremos que está totalmente fuera de peligro y…

– ¿Y cuándo despertará? –preguntó Gon, sobresaltando a la mujer. ¿Por qué tenía miedo de un niño?– Vete. No me moveré del lado de Killua. –repitió, esta vez más alto.

La mujer murmuró sobre niños que no hacen caso y salió de la habitación, pero sin cerrar la puerta.

Desde ahí, Kurapika, Hisoka, Chrollo e Illumi habían visto la escena. Gon parecía otro, y Hisoka casi lo podía ver. No tardaría tanto en madurar, al menos en cuanto a mente, si seguía así.

– Hisoka, tu aura. –le advirtió Kurapika en un suspiro– Por ahora dejemos que Gon se quede ahí, cuando sea hora de dormir hablaré con él. –miró de reojo a Illumi– Sabes que si entras alterarás a ambos, ¿verdad?

El mayor de los Zoldyck no perdió tiempo en mirar a Kurapika y se sentó en una de las sillas de nuevo.

* * *

– Lo siento, Killua. Es mi culpa. –susurró Gon, bajando la cabeza, sin soltar la mano de Killua– No debería haberte dejado solo ahí dentro. Perdón…

* * *

Alguien tenía agarrada su mano. Ugh, esperaba que no fuera Illumi. Eso haría que esto fuera un terrible despertar. Prefería a Kurapika, o mejor, a Gon. Pero Gon no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas. No, Gon era de agarrar su mano y tirar de él para lanzarse sin pensar a alguna aventura, no de agarrarlo suavemente como ahora. Tampoco temblaba, y menos lloraba.

Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio de esa manera, Killua quiso llorar también.

– ¿Gon…?

– ¡Killua!

La exclamación de Gon fue seguida de un "SSSHHH!" de una enfermera que pasaba por el lugar pero Gon la ignoró, sólo tenía ojos para Killua.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Killua, fijándose en que Gon también llevaba ropa de hospital, ¿las serpientes lo alcanzaron…?

– Conseguí avisar a Illumi y Hisoka, así que creo que Illumi te salvó. –respondió Gon, pero fue interrumpido por Killua.

– No, me refería a ti. –Killua lo miró preocupado– ¿Te mordieron? Las serpientes.

– Sólo una, pero ahora estoy bien. Fue cuando dudé en volver a entrar por ti. –le explicó Gon, sonriendo pese al rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Killua levantó el brazo lentamente y rozó con su mano la mejilla de Gon, secando sus lágrimas. El medidor de latidos de Gon (al que el niño no se había dado cuenta que estaba conectado) se disparó. Los dos miraron hacia el medidor y luego rieron.

– Woa, no sabía que mi corazón podría latir así. –comentó Gon, intentando no reír muy alto.

– Gon, –empezó Killua, sonriéndole– gracias por ir corriendo a por ayuda como te dije.

De nuevo, el aparato empezó a pitar demasiado rápido.

– Esto es divertido. –soltó Killua, en tono travieso– Gon, acércate un poco más, no llego. –se quejó entonces, quería secar las lágrimas de su otra mejilla. El otro notó qué quería hacer, por lo que se acercó un poco más. Killua lo miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

– Killua, gracias por haber despertado. –susurró Gon, mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué dices? No seas tonto, claro que he despertado. –Killua se rió algo nervioso (se notó también en la máquina que medía su pulso)– Gracias por quedarte a mi lado mientras dormía, Gon. Habría sido horrible si al despertar estuviera Illumi.

Ambos rieron de nuevo, pero volvieron a callarse pocos segundos después. Se miraron a los ojos, sin desviar, estando muy cerca. Ambos habían sufrido por el otro, preocupado y Gon había incluso pasado un buen rato llorando.

Pero lo que había en sus corazones no era sólo alivio.

– Killua… –susurró Gon, acercándose aún más– Nunca volveré a alejarme de ti. No te dejaré afrontar peligros solo.

– ¿Q-qué dices, Gon? –el peliblanco inclinó un poco la cabeza y se quitó la pequeña mascarilla de oxígeno para poder hablar mejor– Es normal que afrontemos peligros solos, además en esa situación si hubieras estado dentro con las serpientes habría sido peor. Me alegro de haberte hecho ir fuera.

– ¡Pero Killua…! Eres muy, muy, muy importante para mí, ¡no quiero que te pase nada malo de nuevo! –exclamó Gon, directo como siempre, inclinándose más hacia Killua. El peliblanco se sonrojó.

– Siempre tan directo, ¿no te da vergüenza decir esas cosas…? –murmuró, con los ojos entreabiertos, aturdido pero avergonzado.

– No, porque es la verdad, Killua. –Gon se acercó más, mirando a Killua en busca de permiso. El joven Zoldyck no entendía la expresión de Gon, o por qué lo miraba así.

– Gon… –susurró, moviendo su mano hacia él para, sin razón alguna, acariciar su mejilla.

Gon vio eso como que le daba permiso, y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios se rozaron por un par de segundos, hasta que por nervios Gon quiso retroceder. Killua aprovecho esa mano que tenía en su mejilla y la bajó hasta el cuello de Gon haciéndolo volver, empezando ahora el beso él, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron por segundos antes de desviar la mirada, ambos totalmente sonrojados.

– Gon, ya es de noche, por hoy deberías cenar y dormir…

Kurapika habló desde la puerta, algo nervioso.

– Ah, ¡Kurapika! –en cuanto Gon se giró con una gran sonrisa, el rubio supo lo que iba a decir– ¡Killua ha despertado!

– Lo sé, he mandado a Illumi a avisar. –respondió, acercándose a ellos.

– ¿Uh? –Gon inclinó un poco la cabeza– Kurapika, ¿ocurre algo? Estás raro.

Kurapika negó con la cabeza.

– No, nada aparte de que Chrollo es un acosador.

Mentía, pero Gon no lo notó. Bien, era una mentira a medias después de todo. Sí ocurría algo, acababa de verlos besarse, pero no diría nada. Y Chrollo sí lo acosaba. ¡Incluso había intentado ir al baño al mismo tiempo que Kurapika! Tuvo que volver al hotel para sacárselo de encima y cuando salió de la habitación ahí estaba, esperándole enfrente al ascensor como si nada. ¿Es que tenía un imán?

– Bueno, ya que he despertado, ¿supongo que podemos irnos? –dijo Killua, sentándose en la cama, mientras empezaba a ver cómo quitarse todo lo que tenía conectado (incluida la intravenosa).

– ¡No! Killua, es mejor que pases la noche aquí. –Kurapika lo detuvo a tiempo, alertado, su instinto maternal activo– Gon también dormirá aquí, casi será como si volvierais al hotel, ¿no crees?

Killua pareció sospesar las opciones, entonces miró a Gon. Él también había sido afectado por el veneno de las serpientes, lo mejor para Gon era dormir en el hospital. Pero Gon seguramente querría ir donde Killua. Por Gon, entonces, se quedaría.

– Está bien, –se giró hacia Kurapika tras pensarlo– pero quiero cortinas.

Señaló hacia el vidrio de la pared, que estaba a tres metros de ellos, donde Illumi los miraba fijamente casi pegado al vidrio. Un poco más y atravesaría a la fuerza el cristal.

Parecía de película de terror.

– T-tienes razón, no creo que puedas dormir bien así. –murmuró Kurapika, justo cuando entraba el médico al que había avisado Illumi.

El hombre primero regañó a los niños por haberse levantado de la cama y pasó a dejarle claro a Killua que no se quitara la mascarilla de oxígeno. Si se la habían puesto era por algo.

* * *

Kurapika salió de la habitación intentando no reír por las expresiones de los dos niños, pero su sonrisa se vio amargada por la presencia de Chrollo.

– Veo que Killua también ha despertado, me alegro. –comentó el mayor, intentando sonreírle a Kurapika, pero el rubio pasó de largo– ¿Uh? ¿Me ignoras de nuevo?

El rubio siguió caminando, ignorando a Chrollo que todavía lo seguía, hasta salir del hospital. De ahí, caminó hasta una zona algo alejada y se sentó en un banco, suspirando.

En su mente, una y otra vez, veía la escena del beso entre Gon y Killua. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, pensando en ello. ¿Se sentía intranquilo? Kurapika era consciente de por qué. Al verlos, había pensado "qué bonito", pero había deseado eso para él también. Y las primeras personas en las que había pensado habían sido Leorio… y Chrollo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

Sentado a su lado, Chrollo se inclinó hacia Kurapika intentando ver qué pasaba, tal vez algo preocupado.

– No te incumbe, muérete.

Chrollo soltó una leve carcajada, pero simplemente se tomó la libertad de acariciar la cabeza de Kurapika.

– Si tanto me quisieras muerto, has tenido ocasiones para ello. –le dijo, hablando bajo a su oído, sin dudar en lo que hacía– ¿Por qué no te repiensas tu odio y te unes a nosotros?

– No bromees. –el tono de advertencia de Kurapika dejaba claro que una más y lo atacaría.

– No bromeo.

El primer trueno de la lluvia que empezaba a caer resonó junto al grito de rabia de Kurapika.

* * *

 **Autor:**

Finalmente Gon y Killua han dado sus primeros pasos, ¿qué os ha parecido la escena? En cierta manera cuando la escribí por primera vez estaba bastante dolida por las palabras de Gon en la saga de las hormigas de manera que quería hacerle sufrir un poquito XD (Me afectaron por implicarme demasiado, Killua y yo nos parecemos un poco xD)

También, la paciencia de Kurapika parece haber llegado a su límite. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Podrá Chrollo conquistarle, o más bien, ganarle? ¿Se dará cuenta Leorio de lo que ocurre antes de que sea demasiado tarde para reaccionar y hacer algo?

En el siguiente capítulo, Gon y Killua podrán hablar sobre el beso (y cierto mago les ofrecerá su experiencia~), mientras que Chrollo y Kurapika pelearán bajo la lluvia... ¿les llevará esa tensión a algo inesperado?

¡Descubridlo en el siguiente capítulo!

 **Reviews** _(no ha habido nuevos así que XD(?)_

* * *

Rincón de normas Omegaverse:

 **Supresores.**

Sirven para evitar los síntomas del celo. Aun así, algunos pueden causar reacciones alérgicas y efectos secundarios, por lo que cada persona tiende a siempre comprobar cuáles puede tomar y cuáles no.

Los posibles efectos secundarios son: fiebre (en los supresores más fuertes), aturdimiento, malestar en general, jaqueca, insomnio, irritabilidad… entre otros.

Además, un efecto secundario a largo plazo es que si se suprime por demasiado tiempo, el celo aparece con mucha más intensidad, pudiendo provocar incluso dolor y agotamiento mental a la persona.

Los supresores tienden a ser pastillas pero también hay inyectables.

* * *

Lista de personajes y categoría:

Gon: Alfa Puro

Killua: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo)

Kurapika: Omega Puro

Leorio: Beta Voluble (de camino a Alfa Voluble)

Hisoka: Alfa Voluble

Illumi: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo, pero es Puro, cosa de los Zoldyck y sus genes)

Netero: Alfa (no ha dicho qué tipo)

Ging: Alfa Puro

Chrollo: Alfa Puro

Nobunaga: Alfa Voluble

Feitan: Alfa Voluble

Machi: Alfa Voluble

Kalluto: no se ha dicho, pero es Omega Puro.

* * *

Nos vemos en fin de año~


End file.
